Rebelión Sin el Sinsajo
by KonnyCP
Summary: Terminaron los Septuagésimos Quintos Juegos del Hambre. Katniss fue capturada por el Capitolio luego de la destrucción del campo de fuerza. Peeta sobrevivió al Vasallaje, pero está destrozado por la perdida de Katniss. Lo necesitan para la rebelión, aunque sin ella no sabe si está dispuesto a hacerlo.
1. Nota

El siguiente fanfic fue una creación mía. Los personajes, lugares, etc. son creación de Suzanne Collins, a excepción de algunos que yo invente y se ven más adelante. Esta historia no considera los hechos ocurridos en los últimos dos capítulos de "En Llamas" ni todos los ocurridos en "Sinsajo". La historia está escrita en narrador omnisciente. Si desean publicar este fanfic en alguna página pueden hacerlo, siempre que me pidan permiso para ello.

Ojala les guste esta historia.


	2. Prólogo (Katniss)

Sentí el dolor recorriendo mi cuerpo. Abrí mis ojos con cuidado, sintiéndolos pesados. ¿Cuánto llevaba desmayada? Debía de ser poco tiempo, ya que reconocí el escenario ante mí. Seguía en la arena.

Trate de incorporarme sin lograr nada. Mi cuerpo estaba dormido, mis miembros pesaban demasiado. Gire la cabeza lentamente. A lo lejos logre divisar un aerodeslizador bajando una escalera. Debían de ser Los Vigilantes, pero no parecían ellos. La nave no llevaba el símbolo del Capitolio.

-¡Katniss!- grito alguien.

Reconocí la voz de Peeta. ¿Estaría bien? ¿O estaba herido? Logre mover levemente la mano, busque mi perla, la que él me regalo, y me aferre a ella, nerviosa. Volví mi vista al aerodeslizador. Un hombre subía por la escalera, aferrando a alguien más. Alguien con cabello rubio. Entre en pánico al reconocerlo. ¿Qué le harían a Peeta? ¿Cómo lo torturaría el presidente Snow? El otro hombre volteo la cabeza.

Era Haymitch.

Parecía buscar algo entre el bosque, quizás a mí, pero no llego a posar la vista en donde yo estaba. Discutía con Peeta, pero no logre distinguir ninguna palabra. Cuando Peeta subió al aerodeslizador desapareció rápidamente, aunque Haymitch quedo colgando de la escalera. Se acercaron donde yo me encontraba. Quise gritar, hacerlo señas, pero la voz apenas me salía, por lo que solté un gemido.

Mire a Haymitch nuevamente. De pronto, él me miro. Me miro con tristeza, levanto la mano, el cerro y elevo su pulgar. Luego articulo algo con la boca. _Misión cumplida_. Después el aerodeslizador desapareció.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Por qué él no me rescato? Rápidamente comprendí todo. Solo podían salvar a uno de nosotros. Mis pensamientos se vieron confirmados por otro aerodeslizador que apareció, con la diferencia de que este si tenía el sello del Capitolio. Había hecho prometer a Haymitch que salvara a Peeta, y aunque Peeta hizo lo mismo, Haymitch me hizo caso.

Cuando el aerodeslizador se ubico encima mío no me desespere. Relaje mi cuerpo, me aferre con más fuerza a la perla y cerré mis ojos. ¿Qué importa si estaba atrapada por el Capitolio con tal de que Peeta estuviera vivo? El podría cuidar a Prim, a mi mamá, junto con Gale...

Gale, Gale, Gale...

Quizás él trataría de vengarse si llego a morir. Esa idea logro reconfortarme. El presidente Snow no estaba a salvo, mientras que los seres que amaba si lo estaban.

Sonriendo, me desmaye.


	3. Capítulo I

Peeta abrió los ojos, desorientado. Miro a ambos lados de la habitación, tratando de reconocerla, sin lograr nada. El cuerpo le dolía demasiado. Vestía un camisón blanco y yacía en una cama con sabanas del mismo color. Trato de hacer memoria...

Subió al aerodeslizador luego de que Haymitch apareciera. Su mentor se quedo en la escalera, buscando a Katniss mientras Peeta iba a la ventana. De pronto él sintió como se iban. Confundido, se desespero.

-¡No pueden dejarla ahí! ¡La van a matar! ¡Tenemos que volver por ella!- grito él, con la voz estrangulada.

Diviso a Plutarch en una esquina, y por instinto lo ataco. Recordó un dolor en su brazo y luego todo fue oscuro. Lo tuvieron que haber sedado.

Se levanto con lentitud, haciendo muecas de dolor. ¿Habían sacado a Katniss? Abrió la puerta y se encontró en un largo pasillo con varios doctores y enfermeras, además de puertas blancas. Uno de los doctores, alto, de ojos negros, mirada afable y cabello castaño con algunas canas se le acerco.

-¿Señor Mellark?- dijo el doctor.

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto Peeta, confundido.

-Soy su doctor, Edger Johannes- se presento el hombre.

-No lo conozco

-Claro que no. Estamos en el Distrito 13.

¿Cómo? ¿Distrito 13? No, era imposible. No existía ese distrito, el Capitolio lo había destruido. De seguro solo trataban de desorientarlo y de jugar con él. Peeta soltó una risotada.

-¿Dónde está Katniss?- pregunto Peeta, alejándose de Edger.

-¿Katniss Everdeen?-

Peeta asintió, sonriendo.

-Ella no está. No ha llegado. Plutarch me dijo que...

-¿Qué le dijo?

El doctor se calló. Aquello no le haría bien al paciente.

-¿Qué le dijo?- insistió Peeta- ¿Dónde está?

-¿Tiene hambre, señor Mellark?- trato de cambiar de tema el doctor.

-¿Dónde está ella? ¿En qué habitación?

-¿No quiere tomar aire?

-¿Dónde está ella?

-No la rescatamos- contesto Haymitch, detrás de él. Peeta se dio vuelta- La vimos, pero tarde, ya que el aerodeslizador del Capitolio llegaría en segundos. Teníamos que sacarte de ahí junto con los demás tributos.

Peeta abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Solo un gemido se le escapo. Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, la cabeza le dio vueltas. Katniss... ¿estaría muerta? No. ¡Se negaba a creer ello! El presidente Snow la atrapo para mostrarle al país que nadie estaba a salvo. La torturaría públicamente. ¡No, no, no! Él no podría resistirlo. Él la quería, la necesitaba consigo. ¿Cómo seguiría si ella? Él trato de protegerla en la arena de todas las formas que pudo, pero ella hizo lo mismo... y ahora estaba en manos del Capitolio. ¡Ojala él hubiera sido dejado en la arena!

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Peeta, con la boca seca y la voz trémula.

-Distrito 13.

Otra vez eso. ¡El Distrito 13 no existía! Todo el mundo lo sabía; había sido destruido por el Capitolio.

-Hablo enserio- gruño él.

-Yo igual. Te lo explicare todo, pero vamos a tu habitación- dijo Haymitch.

-¿Por qué no sacaste a Katniss?

-Ella lo hubiera querido así.

Esas palabras enfurecieron a Peeta. Oh, ella lo quería así, ¿y él? ¿Acaso no lo consideraban? ¿Creían que no lo entendería?

Siguió a Haymitch en silencio, entrando a la habitación donde él despertó. Se sentó en la cama y Haymitch en la única silla que había.

-El Distrito 13 nunca fue destruido- comenzó a explicar su mentor- ya que ellos guardaban armas nucleares que podían utilizar contra el Capitolio y viceversa. Así que hicieron un trato con el Capitolio: dejaba libre al Distrito 13 y este desaparecería. El Capitolio acepto porque creían que ellos no vivirían sin ayuda, pero como ves, lo lograron. Lo que sigue ya lo sabes: todo el mundo creía que este distrito fue destruido, solo que no fue así. Se ocultaron bajo la tierra y construyeron una nueva civilización. Ahora se está rebelando junto con los demás distritos. El 8, 7, 11, 4 y 1 ya están tomados. El 5, 3, 6, 9 y 10 ya casi caen. El 2 nos está costando demasiado.

-¿Y el 12?- pregunto Peeta, tratando de asimilar toda la información.

Haymitch bajo la vista.

-Fue destruido ayer, luego de que los sacamos. Tu familia... murió. Lo siento muchacho- murmuro Haymitch.

Peeta sintió un dolor en su cabeza. ¿Muertos? ¿Todos estaban muertos? ¿Su papá? ¿Su madre? ¿Sus hermanos, Trevor y Charles? ¿Quién mas habría muerto? ¿Sus amigos? ¿Sus familiares?

-¿Por qué?- musito él, con la voz ahogada.

-Ya saben lo de las rebeliones. Es una lección- contesto Haymitch, volviendo a mirarlo

-¿Cuántos sobrevivieron?

-Casi novecientas personas.

-¿La familia de Katniss?

-Están bien. ¿Quieres estar solo para dormir?

-¿Cuándo rescataran a Katniss?

Esta vez Haymitch dejo de mirarlo.

-Creemos que está muerta. El Capitolio no la necesita.

Él sí. Él si la necesitaba. Él tenía que estar con ella, protegerla, cuidarla, amarla. ¿Nunca lo comprenderían? Él trato de entregarle todo lo que tenia, Su vida a cambio de otra. Mintió para protegerla, mintió para mantenerla con vida. ¿Por qué ella insistió en todo lo contrario?

-Y queremos que tu sea el símbolo de la rebelión, ya que ella no va a poder serlo- concluyo Haymitch.

Por eso. Por eso ella lo protegió. Ella creyó que él era mejor para todo. Para guiar a un país a su libertad. Para destruir al Capitolio. Porque la gente confía en lo que él dice. Le cree. Pero... ¿podría manejar la presión? ¿Todo lo que implica ser el símbolo? No, él no estaba preparado para eso. Él necesitaba a Katniss. Si ella salía... si ella estaba viva él podría hacerlo. Si no, ya no le quedaba nada.

-Primero busquen a Katniss- susurro Peeta. Haymitch hizo una mueca.

-No podemos perder el tiempo, muchacho. Ella quizás esta muerta. Las probabilidades son altas.

-No me interesan las probabilidades.

-Deberían interesarte. No le haremos caso a dos chicos desesperados- Peeta levanto la vista, sorprendido.

-¿Quién más...?

-Gale. Quiere ir a buscarla. Lo sedamos para que no cometa estupideces.

Claro, Gale. El otro chico que siempre estuvo con Katniss, que eran amigos. Con quien posiblemente se hubiera casado si ella no hubiera ido a los juegos. De quien sentía celos.

-¿Quieres estar solo, muchacho?- pregunto Haymitch, compasivo.

-Si- mascullo Peeta.

Haymitch asintió, se levanto y salió. Peeta cerró los ojos, lloroso. Él sabía que Katniss no estaba muerta. Su corazón se lo decía, pero nadie más le iba a creer. Tendría que salvarla solo. Y lo haría. Lo haría porque ahora ella era lo único que tenia, lo más importante.

Lo haría porque la amaba.

* * *

Katniss sintió algo frio contra su mejilla. Tanteo el suelo y se incorporo, abriendo los ojos. No sabía dónde estaba, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Estaba en una pieza con paredes de metal. Diviso la puerta con una pequeña ventana que tenia rejas. Había una cama chica con una sabana en la esquina junto con un lavabo. Trato de hacer memoria y recordar como llego ahí.

Destruyo el cambio de fuerza. Apareció el aerodeslizador con Haymitch. Rescataron a Peeta. Haymitch la vio y le hizo señas. El aerodeslizador desapareció y fue reemplazado por uno del Capitolio.

La nave la tuvo que haber sacado, pero ella ya estaba desmayada.

¿Estaba en una celda del Capitolio?

Se levanto, demasiado débil y camino a la puerta.

-¿Hola?- susurro ella con la voz temblorosa.

-¿Katniss?- contesto otra voz fácil de reconocer.

-¿Finnick?- pregunto Katniss- ¿Dónde estás?

-¡A tu lado!

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estamos?

-En el Capitolio. El aerodeslizador del Distrito 13 no nos alcanzo y el Capitolio nos capturo- respondió él, nervioso.

¿Distrito 13? ¿El que había sido destruido? ¿El que según Twill y Bonnie estaba escondido bajo tierra?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- inquirió Katniss.

-Bueno... estábamos organizando nuestra huida de la arena antes de entrar a ella. Los tributos de casi todos los distritos: Johanna, Beete, Mags, los morphlings del Distrito 6, Wiress, entre otros. Lo organizamos con Haymitch, Plutarch y la presidenta del Distrito 13, Alma Coin.

-¿Qué nos harán ahora?- pregunto ella.

-No lo se... solo queda esperar- musito Finnick.

Unos pasos lo interrumpieron. Katniss instintivamente retrocedió. Alguien abrió la puerta de su celda. Un hombre de pelo castaño, pálido, alto, maceteado y ojos negros se acerco a ella, la tomo del brazo con fuerza y el saco de la celda.

-¡Suélteme!- chillo ella, retorciéndose sin lograr nada.

El hombre la llevo a través de varios pasillos, hasta que se paro delante de una puerta. La abrió y empujo a Katniss adentro de la habitación. Levanto la vista y encontró al presidente Snow observándola sentado detrás del escritorio. Atrás de él había un guardia de seguridad.

-Siéntese- ordeno el presidente con calma. Ella obedeció.

-¿Qué ocurre?- murmuro ella con cautela.

-Directo al grano, ¿no señorita Everdeen? Bueno, ocurre que todos los distritos se están levantando como usted ya debe saber gracias a su acto de rebelión en la arena durante los últimos dos juegos. Debe intuir que ya todo el mundo está enterado de que la tenemos con nosotros, lo que nos da cierta ventaja para la guerra que se avecina. ¿Sabe lo que necesitamos de usted?- dijo el presidente Snow.

-Que hable, ¿no?- aventuro ella.

-Exacto. Que pida un alto al fuego. Que pida que todo vuelva a la normalidad. No es tan difícil, ¿cierto?

-No soy buena para seguir líneas, Peeta lo es.

-Es hora de que usted lo sea.

-Y si lo fuera no lo apoyaría- dijo ella con fiereza.

-Ah, creí que nos toparíamos con ese pequeño problema. Pero antes de continuar me gustaría comunicarle la última noticia: ¿no se ha enterado, señorita Everdeen, que el Distrito 12 fue bombardeado ayer?- respondió Snow, "casualmente".

La respiración de Katniss se detuvo. ¿Cómo? ¿Su hogar... hecho trizas? Un creciente pánico se apodero de ella. ¿Prim estaría... muerta? ¡No! No podía pensar en ello... ¿su mamá? ¿Madge? ¿Y... Gale? ¡No, no podía creerlo! Si ellos estaban muertos... significaba que ahora la torturarían a ella, que no podrían utilizar a nadie más para controlarla, así que ella sufriría. Ella jamás apoyaría al Capitolio, y le harían pagar por ello, como castigo para que los demás aprendan a no desafiarlos.

-Es un ser despiadado- espeto Katniss asqueada.

-Tenemos que mantener la paz como sea- contesto el presidente cínicamente.

-¿Qué paz?- dijo Katniss, levantándose- ¡Asesinan a 23 jóvenes cada año! ¡Torturan a gente inocente! ¡La paz no existe!

El presidente Snow permaneció impasible.

-¿Qué pretende hacer si no colaboro?- murmuro ella, cerrando los ojos.

-Primero darás una entrevista con Caesar y pedirás un alto al fuego. Luego veremos que sigue- contesto Snow.

Katniss asintió, pero se dijo internamente que apoyaría la rebelión. No tenía nada que perder si la mataban. Solo le quedaba Peeta, pero él estaba a salvo. ¿A quién le fallaría? A nadie. Era la hora, tenía que luchar por el bien, por la paz de verdad.

-¿Puedo irme?- susurro Katniss, sentándose y con un dolor de cabeza.

-Solo una última cosa, señorita Everdeen.

-¿Si?

-No cometa alguna estupidez porque lo va a pagar muy caro- advirtió Snow, hostilmente- Su entrevista será en dos semanas más, y veremos como el joven Mellark se desespera creyendo que está muerta.

Ella no supo porque lo hizo. Solo se lanzo encima del ser mas malvado del mundo dispuesto a hacerle daño. El guardia la aparto con facilidad y la golpeo en el estomago con el puño. Katniss se encogió, soltando un gemido de dolor. El hombre la arrastro de vuelta a su celda, la tiro y la dejo encerrada mientras ella lloriqueaba.

Todo el mundo debía de creer que ella estaba muerta. ¿Peeta lo creería? ¿Cómo estaría él? ¿Desesperado? No pudo evitar pensar en su mamá, en Prim, en Gale, en Madge, en Sae la Grasienta, en toda la gente que debió haber muerto. Por su culpa. Porque ella se rebeló. Porque ella demostró que el Capitolio no la controlaba. Porque incito, inconscientemente, a los otros distritos a rebelarse. ¿Se habrían salvado? ¿Habría gente que alcanzo a huir del Distrito 12? ¿Podría haber sobrevivido su familia?

-¿Katniss?- susurro alguien.

-¿Finnick?

-¿Estás bien?

-Destruyeron el Distrito 12. Mi familia...

-No pienses en eso. Quizás estén vivos, quizás...

Finnick se calló abruptamente pues unos nuevos pasos interrumpieron. Abrieron una puerta, y Katniss supo que era la de su compañero. Su pensamiento se vio confirmado por las palabras de Finnick:

-Yo puedo caminar solo, gracias.

Un nuevo portazo y supo que estaba sola. Se echo a la cama con un dolor que iba creciendo en sus costillas. Cerró los ojos, rogando por quedarse dormida. Aparentemente lo logro, pero su sueño fue interrumpido. ¿Cuánto llevaba dormida? ¿Minutos, horas... días?

-¡Annie! ¡Te salvare, lo juro! ¡Si la tocan... los matare!- gritaba Finnick, desesperado- ¡No, suéltenla, se los ruego! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Annie!

La puerta se cerró y Finnick la aporreo con sus puños.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Katniss, alarmada y levantándose.

-¡Tienen a Annie! ¡Snow quiere que lo ayude y dice que si no lo hago la torturara! Lo siento Katniss, tengo que hacerlo. Ella es lo único que me queda...- lloriqueo él, con dolor en la voz. Katniss cerró los ojos con tristeza.

-No te preocupes Finnick... haz lo que Snow quiera... yo hablare por ti. Protégela. Pero... si sales... acuérdate de mí, ¿ya?- murmuro ella.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Finnick, angustiado e inquieto.

-Snow va a torturarme a muerte porque no lo voy a ayudar. Voy a apoyar a la rebelión. Tú... cuida a Annie- contesto Katniss, afligida.

-¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡No lo permitiré!- grito él, espantado.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡No me queda nada! Los que amo están muertos... Peeta está a salvo... ¡Le he hecho mucho daño al mundo!- respondió ella y por primera vez en su vida comenzó a llorar desesperada por no saber lo que vendría en el futuro- ¡Tú cuida a Annie!

-Shhh... Todo va a estar bien- susurro él, tratando de calmarla- Saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo. Te sacare viva de esto, no lo dudes. Sera mejor que durmamos. Y... gracias- agrego.

Katniss se volvió a acostar con lágrimas en los ojos. Se hizo un ovillo en la cama y se cubrió con la sabana. ¿Qué hora seria? ¿Día o noche? ¿Cuánto tardaría en ver la luz de nuevo? Cerró sus ojos y espero que el sueño la invadiera. ¿Tendría pesadillas? Tal vez... y la única forma de no tenerlas era con Peeta a su lado, pero él ahora estaba a salvo, en otro lugar, escondido. ¿Estaría pensando en ella? ¿Estaría desesperado por salvarla? Claro, si no creía que estaba muerta. Y eso quería Snow. Lo quería ver sufrir. Quería manipularlo, reírse de él, gozar de su dolor. Aquello lo destrozaría. Le rompería el corazón. ¿Podría avisarle, darle alguna señal para que él estuviera esperanzado? ¿Para qué no la olvidara? No, aquello traería consecuencias graves. Para ella, para Finnick, para Annie. Si iba a sufrir que solo fuera su sufrimiento. Nadie más tenía que arriesgarse por ella.

Katniss cerró los ojos y de a poco se quedo dormida.

* * *

Peeta salió nuevamente de la pieza, desorientado. No sabía a dónde ir, ya que Haymitch no había vuelto. Nadie conocido había ido a verlo, pero luego se acordó de la realidad: su familia había muerto. ¿Quién lo iría a ver? Katniss quizá estaba muerta. Haymitch pasaba la mitad de su tiempo borracho. ¿Qué haría ahora? Su último año de vida no fue como lo esperaba.

-¿Peeta?- pregunto alguien.

Apenas reconoció la voz. Se dio vuelta con lentitud, encontrándose con Prim. Ella abrió los brazos y corrió cerrándolos alrededor de la cintura de él. Peeta trastabillo, pero se estabilizo rápidamente. Abrió la boca para decir algo, sin embargo se contuvo al notar su camisón húmedo. Oh, ella lloraba. Él la abrazo con ternura y le acaricio el cabello.

-Dime que es mentira… dime que ella no está… muerta… Dime que esta acá…- balbuceaba Prim, aferrándose con más fuerza a él.

-Shhh… tranquila…- susurro Peeta.

-¿Cómo pudieron… dejarla allá?- musito ella, mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él no pudo contestar. Sentía las lágrimas formándose, escociéndole sus ojos. Quería llorar, maldecir al mundo, rogar para que todo hubiera sido distinto. Trato de no mostrarse débil ante Prim. No quería que pensara que no podía controlar la situación.

-¿Estas mejor?- pregunto Peeta. Ella asintió, hipando un poco.

-Arruine tu ropa…- contesto Prim, sonriendo con tristeza.

-No importa. ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

-La tuvieron… que sedar.

-Oh… ¿quieres ir conmigo a mi pieza?- ofreció él, nervioso.

-Si, por favor- respondió Prim.

Él la dirigió a su pequeña habitación. Los dos se sentaron en la cama.

-¿Enserio estamos en el Distrito 13?- Pregunto Peeta luego de un rato en silencio.

-Sí. Es realmente grande para estar bajo la tierra- contesto Prim.

-¿Dónde vives? ¿Cómo es que estamos bajo la tierra?

-Nos asignaron unos cuartos. Estoy con mi mamá en el 309. Es realmente increíble que pudieran sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin que nosotros supiéramos algo.

-Sí, pero ellos estaban libres y nosotros éramos esclavos del Capitolio. ¿Por qué ahora se quisieron mostrar al mundo?- Prim se encogió de hombros.

-No sé. Johanna me hizo la misma pregunta.

-¿Johanna? ¿La sacaron?

-Sí, con Enobaria y Beete, ¿Por…?

Peeta tenso su mandíbula. Oh, sacaron a un tributo profesional de un distrito que hace de perrito faldero con el Capitolio, ¿y no pudieron salvar a Katniss? ¿Quién fue el idiota que prefirió a Enobaria que a Katniss?

-¿Qué más te dijeron?- pregunto Peeta.

-Nada más. Luego fui a ver a Gale, que está destrozado. Quiere escaparse, tomar un aerodeslizador, volar al Capitolio y salvar a Katniss, pero le hice ver las fallas de su plan: primero, es casi imposible que alguien no lo vea salir del hospital. Segundo, jamás tomaría un aerodeslizador sin que lo detuvieran. Y tercero… no sabemos… si ella… ella está viva…- contesto Prim, con la voz temblorosa.

-Ella lo está- aseguro Peeta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque si la hubieran asesinado… Snow lo habría dicho- respondió él, sabiendo que era cierto- Aparecería diciendo que el símbolo de la rebelión fue asesinado, que murió por ser estúpida. Se burlaría de nosotros.

-Oh… nos quiere hacer pensar que ella está muerta.

Eso la hizo enojar. ¿Por qué no solo la mostraban y listo? Oh, para mantener al mundo intrigado. Genial.

-La van a torturar, ¿no?- pregunto alguien.

Los dos se dieron vuelta, encontrándose con Gale, que estaba debajo del marco de la puerta. Tenía ojeras, aspecto cansado, pálido y delgado.

-Probablemente si- murmuro Peeta, con voz temblorosa, levantándose.

-Tengo que ir a salvarla- dijo Gale, cerrando los ojos.

-No nos van a creer que ella está viva. Solo lograremos que nos vuelvan a sedar- espeto Peeta.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Sentarnos y ver como la asesinan de a poco? No se tu, pero ella me importa- contesto Gale.

-¿Crees que me gusta que ella sufra?

-Parece que sí, porque no vas a hacer nada.

-¿Y tu plan es mejor? Oh, robemos un aerodeslizador… ¿al menos sabes manejar uno?

-Aprendo a manejar uno…

-¡Basta!

Peeta y Gale miraron a Prim, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Se dieron cuenta de que quien más sufría era ella y se miraron, nerviosos.

-Prim… no fue nuestra intención…

-Sabemos que es difícil… perdónanos…- Gale abrazo a la niña, tratando de consolarla.

-Katniss los odiaría al ver peleando. Los dos son importantes para ella, por favor, llévense bien- pidió Prim.

-Sí, lo haremos, no te preocupes- murmuro Peeta. Ellos se miraron y se dieron la mano con frialdad- ¿Quién manda en el Distrito 13?

-La presidenta Coin. Es un poco estricta, pero ella maneja la rebelión, así que supongo que el pueblo estará contento- respondió Gale, sin mirarlo.

-¿Hablo contigo?- pregunto Peeta.

-No, pero Haymitch fue a verme hace media hora y dijo que ella quiere hablar con nosotros- Gale señalo a Peeta y a Prim- sobre la rebelión. No sé que se traerá entre manos.

_Yo si_ pensó Peeta, desviando la vista. Ser el símbolo de la rebelión. Incitar a los distritos a luchar por su libertad. A pelear por una vida más justa. De seguro Katniss habría aceptado, ¿no? Después de todo, ella parecía la más apta para eso. Entonces, ¿Por qué no la sacaron? ¿Por qué se limitaron a dejarla en la arena? ¿Cómo podía ayudar él, si no sabía hacer nada? Él solo… sabía hablar. Sabía que decir. Sabía convencer a la gente. Oh, genial, lo utilizarían como portavoz.

-¿Crees que ellos piensan que Katniss está viva?- pregunto Prim, en voz baja.

-No. Si lo creyeran, la irían a buscar- contesto Gale, sin mala intención.

-Solo quiero que ella esté bien- susurro Prim.

-Lo va a estar. Catnip es fuerte, lo lograra- dijo Gale con una sonrisa.

Nadie más hablo, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. El dolor los traspasaba a cada uno, consumiéndolos por dentro. ¿Cuánto más aguantarían? ¿Cuándo se derrumbarían? Solo querían que ella regresara.

-Oh…- musito Prim, incorporándose.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Gale y Peeta al mismo tiempo.

-Ya sea como la torturaran- murmuro ella pálida.

-¿Cómo?- nuevamente los dos hablaron juntos.

-Ella no sabe que estamos vivos. Tal vez le dijeron lo del bombardeo y cree que estamos muertos. Van a decirle que encontraron nuestros cuerpos o que se yo. Ella se va a rendir, dejaran que la maten- dijo Prim con la voz temblorosa.

Gale miro a Peeta, mareado. Malditos despiadados. De eso se trataba todo, ¿no? De jugar con la gente. De romperle el corazón. De reírse de ella. Pero él no se los permitiría. Él iría a buscar a Katniss porque la quería. Si solo se hubieran ido cuando ella se lo pidió, en vez de quedarse y perderla. Como se odiaba.

Peeta trago saliva, tratando de no desmoronarse. Todo era su culpa. Si hubiera convencido a Haymitch de salvarla a ella, Katniss estaría viva. Si la hubiera convencido a ella, Katniss estaría a salvo. Si él no hubiera ido al aerodeslizador, subiendo con su mentor y hubiera buscado a Katniss, estarían juntos, sanos y a salvos. ¿Qué podría hacer para salvarla? O para darle esperanza, ¿le podrían enviar un mensaje? ¿Cómo lo vería ella? Un mensaje de Gale, Prim y él, para decirle que estaban bien, que ella podía con eso. Darle esperanza y fe. ¿Pero Snow lo mostraría o no? ¿Él sería tan cruel como para ocultarle eso? Si, por supuesto que sí. Snow solo buscaba su bien, el de nadie más.

-¿Cuánto tardara un viaje al Capitolio a pie?- pregunto Gale pensativo.

-Mucho, y necesitaras una gran cantidad de comida- contesto seriamente Peeta.

-Voy cazando para allá-

-¿Tienes alguna idea sobre qué dirección tomar? No es tan fácil como agarrar una bolsa de comida e ir al norte, ¿sabes? Puede quedar para cualquier lugar.

-Si vas, Gale, yo voy- agrego Prim.

-Catnip me mataría- susurro Gale.

-¡¿Están locos?! No llegarían ni al Distrito 12. ¡Tenemos que convencer a Haymitch de que ella está viva!- respondió Peeta.

-¿Cuánto tardaría eso? ¿Días, semanas, meses? Catnip puede estar muerta cuando logremos convencerlo. Tenemos que rescatarla. Si no quieres ir no te obligaremos- dijo Gale.

-No irán a ninguna parte- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ellos se dieron vuelta, encontrándose con Haymitch, quien los miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-La presidenta Coin quiere hablar con ustedes. Peeta, hay ropa en tu cajón al lado de la cama. Los veré en diez minutos fuera del hospital.

Haymitch salió, dejándolos solos en un silencio frio. Gale le ofreció la mano a Prim que la tomo gustosa.

-Vamos Prim, dejemos que el panadero se vista- murmuro Gale, e imitando a Haymitch, dejaron a Peeta solo.

Él se vistió con unos pantalones de tela negra, una camiseta del mismo color y unas botas café. Salió de la habitación y tardo en encontrar la salida. Todas las paredes eran de color blanco, al igual que las puertas. Llego finalmente a las puertas de entrada, donde estaban Johanna, Beete, Enobaria, Plutarch, Gale, Prim y Haymitch.

-Vamos muchacho...

-¿Qué hace el acá?- pregunto Peeta mirando a Plutarch de mala forma.

-Estoy de tu lado, Peeta- contesto el aludido.

-Haymitch...

-Él nos ayudo a sacarte chico, no seas tan hostil.

Peeta frunció los labios pero no dijo nada mas, Caminaron en silencio hasta que llegaron delante de una puerta gris. Plutarch abrió y entraron en una gran habitación con pantallas de televisión, sillones y mesas, donde una mujer de cabello y ojos grises, alta y delgada, que debía de estar cercana a los 50 años más o menos, estaba ahí., junto con un hombre de quizás 45 años, con poco cabello y ojos azules conversaban en voz baja. Había otras personas sentadas un poco más lejos.

-Ella es Alma Coin, la presidenta del Distrito 13- presento Haymitch, señalando a la mujer.

-Un gusto conocerlos, tributos- dijo Coin con voz formal.

-Siéntense, soldados. Soy Boggs- agrego el hombre.

Los tributos obedecieron. Peeta se sentó al lado de Prim en un sofá. Johanna, Beete y Enobaria se ubicaron en otro sofá. Gale en un sillón.

-El motivo de esta reunión es simple y claro: queremos que nos ayuden por la rebelión. Los necesitamos para que la gente se motive, resista, luche por la justicia. Queremos motivación, que los vean fuertes y unidos. A la larga no es tan difícil si se unen- explico la presidenta Coin.

-¿Qué harán con Katniss?- pregunto Peeta. Coin frunció el ceño.

-¿Les dijiste la verdad, Haymitch?- inquirió la mujer.

-Siguen sin creerme. Quieren ir a rescatarla- contesto Haymitch.

-Ella está viva, tenemos que ir a rescatarla- intervino Gale.

-La rebelión tendrá suficiente con Prim y contigo, su "primo"- respondió Coin sin mala intención- Además, las probabilidades de que ella este muerta son altas, no nos arriesgaremos con un rescate que puede resultar inútil. Y si creen los distritos de que ella está muerta y ustedes unidos serán mejor.

-Entonces yo no estaré- dijo Peeta en voz baja.

-No seré su títere- murmuro Prim.

-Creo que no se han dado cuenta de que los necesitamos- espeto Coin con voz irritada.

-Y yo creo que no se ha dado cuenta de que Katniss está viva- insistió Peeta.

-Ni Katniss ni Finnick están vivos. El Capitolio los quería muertos y así fue. Ustedes pueden vengarse ahora de ellos- dijo Coin levantando la voz.

-Odio la violencia innecesaria. No quiero venganza, quiero a Katniss... y a Finnick, si es posible. Le debo la vida- dijo Peeta amargamente.

-Piénselo al menos, soldado Mellark. La gente de los distritos te necesitan, ayúdanos y te ayudaremos- Coin dejo de mirarlo- Soldado Mason, ¿Qué dice?

-Annie... ¿Qué ocurre con ella?- pregunto Johanna.

-No la encontramos en el Distrito 4. El Capitolio la tiene- respondió Coin. Johanna sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa alegre.

-Significa que Finnick está vivo. La van a torturar para torturarlo. Si, participare en la rebelión, pero si saben que Finnick... y Katniss están vivos, vayan a rescatarlos- dijo Johanna.

-Me da lo mismo estar o no estar en la rebelión. Si quieren que participe lo hare- intervino Enobaria.

-Yo prefiero estar detrás de cámara- murmuro Beete.

-No me meteré. Quiero a Katniss, no cuenten conmigo- declaro Gale.

-Imito a Gale. Además mi mamá no me dejaría- contesto Prim.

-No sabremos nunca si ella está viva o no. Insisto en que nos ayuden, la gente necesita que los inciten.

-Y yo necesito a Katniss- dijo Peeta, levantándose- Si quieren mi ayuda, rescaten a Katniss.

Él salió de la habitación a paso rápido, sintiendo como lo miraban. ¡Le molestaba todo! Ya no soportaba mas estar lejos de ella, sin verla ni sentirla. ¿Cuánto más soportaría esa situación? ¿Cuándo volvería todo a la normalidad? Sintió una molestia en su garganta y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda. Los ojos comenzaron a picarle. Parpadeo sintiendo las mejillas húmedas. Llorar no serviría de nada, pero era la única forma de no desmoronarse enfrente de todo.

Y así, escondido de las miradas de los demás, dejo que su tristeza saliera.


	4. Capítulo II

Un chirrido la despertó. Tardo un momento en orientarse y al recordar lo ocurrido, soltó un sollozo. Unos pasos la obligaron a mirar a la puerta. Esta se abrió rápidamente, dando paso a un hombre robusto, mediano, con poco cabello y mirada cruel. Entro, le toma la trenza y la saco a rastras, mientras Katniss trataba de no gemir demasiado. Salieron del pasillo y el hombre se dirigió a un ascensor.

-¿Dónde... dónde estamos?- balbuceo ella.

Una bofetada la callo. Sintió el dolor recorriendo su débil cuerpo pero no lloro ni dijo nada. Tenía que ser fuerte. La puerta del ascensor se abrió, dando paso a un vestíbulo. Lo reconoció de inmediato: el edificio de Entrenamiento. Así que eso había más debajo de los salones de entrenamientos: mazmorras. El hombre la llevo a través de otra puerta, donde una mujer de cabello largo y azulado, pestañas cortas y moradas, brillantes ojos negros, maquillada en exceso con un color rosa pálido y alta la esperaba. En la habitación había una silla y un armario.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Katniss.

-Vamos a arreglarte para tu entrevista- contesto la mujer- Katniss, soy Allegra, tu nueva estilista.

-¿Entrevista? ¡Snow dijo que sería en dos semanas!- chillo Katniss.

-Hubo... un cambio de planes.

-¿Y Cinna?-

-Cinna renuncio.

_Mentira_ pensó Katniss, mordiéndose el labio inferior, _Snow lo mato por apoyarme, por quererme_. Todo era su culpa. Era mejor estar muerta. Tal vez así no haría daño.

-Yo te ayudare Katniss- El hombre salió dejándolas solas- Solo te maquillare y te pondré tu traje. Ven, siéntate.

Katniss obedeció. Tenía hambre, llevaba dos días sin comer, tomando solo agua. Allegra, adivinando sus pensamientos, busco algo en su bolso y saco un sándwich envuelto en una servilleta.

-Era mi almuerzo, pero quizás tú lo necesites mas- dijo ella simplemente.

Allegra desarmo y aliso el cabello de Katniss mientras ella comía. Le echo el maquillaje en el sitio donde el hombre la bofeteo, por lo que Katniss intuyo que iba a tener un moretón. Allegra fue al armario y saco un vestido de color blanco. Hubiera sido hermoso si ella no hubiera sabido cual era la intención del color: alto al fuego.

¿Qué iba a tener que decir? Hablar no se le daba muy bien, ¿Qué haría? ¿Tener que fingir que todo estaba bien, que la trataban como a una reina? Jamás podría hacerlo, sería un intento patético.

Katniss se puso el vestido con la ayuda de Allegra. Era suave y bonito. No tenia tirante, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era escotado en la espalda.

-¿Lo diseñaste tu?- murmuro ella.

-Sí, pero el color lo escogió el presidente. Precioso, ¿no?

Katniss no respondió, reprimiendo su respuesta que probablemente hubiera dejado a Allegra con la boca abierta. En cambio, se puso unos zapatos blancos con taco. Se acostumbro rápidamente a ellos, ya que su taco no era tan grande.

-Vamos a la sala de entrevista- dijo Allegra.

La estilista salió y Katniss la siguió. Caminaron en silencio hasta su destino. Katniss diviso a Caesar rápidamente, vestido elegantemente y con el cabello más azul de lo que se acordaba. Conversaba con un Finnick pálido y nervioso. Ella se iba a acercar, pero una mano en su hombro la retuvo. Un olor a rosas y sangre la estremeció. Se dio media vuelta, encontrándose con los ojos de serpiente del presidente Snow.

-Señorita Everdeen, se ve hermosa- elogio Snow. Katniss no respondió- Supongo que ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

-¿Por qué adelanto la entrevista?- pregunto ella desafiante.

-Le diré luego de que hable.

-¿Va a salir al aire?- como él no contesto, Katniss supo lo que haría- Lo va a grabar, ¿cierto?

-Dedíquese a su entrevista.

Snow le dio la espalda, alejándose de ella. Fue a una cabina al lado del escenario. Finnick se levanto y fue donde Katniss. Vestía unos pantalones ajustados junto con una camisa blanca.

-Ahora yo seré tu amante- bromeo él, sonriendo tímidamente. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, divertida.

-Este día, queridos amigos, tenemos con nosotros a dos grandes personas y tributos- dijo Caesar, mirando a la cara directamente con una sonrisa-: Katniss Everdeen y Finnick Odair.

Los aludidos se miraron y respiraron profundamente. Los dos esbozaron sonrisas y pasaron a la plataforma. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, tratando de lucir relajados.

-Buenos días, Caesar- saludo Finnick.

-¿Cómo están, muchachos? Aparte de conmocionados por lo ocurrido- dijo Caesar- Katniss y Finnick se miraron, nerviosos.

-Tratando de... aceptar la traición que sufrimos- contesto ella con el estomago revuelto.

¿Podía hacerlo? Tenía que confiar en sí misma. ¿Qué lograría con eso? Nadie haría un alto al fuego, lo sabía. Los Distritos querían libertad, justicia, no le harían caso a ella. Creerían que la obligaron a pedir paz, lo que justamente estaba ocurriendo. Esto solo demostraría la desesperación del Capitolio. Oh, tal vez podría jugar con ello.

-Katniss, vimos en las grabaciones como destruiste el campo de fuerza, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?- pregunto Caesar, acomodándose en su asiento.

-No lo tenía planeado, ni siquiera sabía que ocurría- contesto ella con inocencia- No entendía el plan de Beetee, creí que así lo tenía planeado.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, mi objetivo era...- _Peeta, Peeta, Peeta_, te necesito, pensó ella retorciéndose las manos.

-Continua. Querías mantener a Peeta con vida, ¿cierto?

Le dolía pensar en él, pero tenía que pensar en que estaba bien. Haymitch lo había rescatado, había cumplido su promesa. Ojala ella hubiera salido también. No, era mejor así. Si Prim, su mamá, Gale y Madge estaban muertos, ¿Qué le quedaría? ¿Hubiera estado con Peeta? ¿Seguiría adelante?

-Sí, ese fue siempre mi objetivo. Peeta era, es y será una persona que dejo mi vida marcada... Estoy feliz de que...- ¿tenía que decirlo? ¿Editarían el video?- me duele que esté en manos de la rebelión- aquello era lo mejor. Lo tenía que proteger y protegerse. Caesar no dijo nada, sintiendo la lucha interna de ella.

-Finnick, ¿Por qué decidiste proteger a Peeta arriesgando tu vida? ¿Sabes por qué Mags se sacrifico por él?

-Creo que Mags siempre supo que no iba a poder ganar y prefirió que uno de nosotros lo hiciera- contesto Finnick con la voz helada.

-¿Y tu?

-Yo... veía como Katniss estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por él. No quería ser yo quien lo matara, me rompía el corazón el separar a esa pareja tan conmovedora. No me creía capaza de ello- mintió él, tratando de verse relajado.

-A todos nos conmovía la pareja, Finnick. Katniss, ¿Qué ocurrió con tu hijo? Sabíamos que estabas embarazada cuando entraste a la arena.

Katniss sintió como el corazón la daba un vuelco. ¿Qué diría? Toda esa mentira fue un engaño de Peeta, y Snow... él ya debía saberlo. De seguro cuando la sacaron de la arena la revisaron y se dieron cuenta de la verdad. Lo iba a pagar caro.

-Yo... yo lo perdí- mintió ella bajando la vista- El choque de electricidad fue muy fuerte... no pude soportarlo- improviso con la voz ahogada.

-Oh, lo lamento- balbuceo Caesar realmente apenado. El aire estaba tenso, por lo que quiso cambiar de tema- Finnick, ¿Qué momento te dejo una marca en la arena?- él pareció pensar un momento.

-Cuando... cuando tuve que rescatar... o resucitar a Peeta.

-¿Por qué?

-Nunca pensé que tendría que besar a un hombre- bromeo Finnick, tratando de mejorar el aire. Sirvió, ya que Katniss y Caesar soltaron unas risas.

-Creo que todos quedamos un poco sorprendidos con eso- dijo Katniss.

-Katniss, ¿Qué ocurrió con tu mentor? No se supo más de él.

-No sabría contestarte Caesar. No tengo idea de donde esta- murmuro ella, quedamente.

-Una pregunta más y pueden volver a sus habitaciones.

_Celdas Caesar, celdas_, pensó ella tratando de no sonreír irónicamente.

-¿Algún mensaje para la rebelión?

Finnick la miro, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ella se acordó de Annie y del tono desesperado de su voz. Con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza, asintiendo, le dio a entender su respuesta: _hazlo, sálvala_.

-La rebelión solo servirá para matarnos mutuamente sin ningún resultado satisfactorio. ¿Qué tendremos en el futuro? Si continuamos de esta forma no quedara gente en un par de años. ¿Es realmente esto lo que queremos? No, mejor detener esta guerra cuanto antes. Si seguimos así no quedara nada- contesto Finnick, tragando saliva.

-Alto al fuego, ¿no, Katniss?

Era su momento. Tenía que hacerlo. Para salvar a Peeta, para protegerlo. Era necesario. Casi podía sentir la mirada de Snow sobre ella, presionándola.

-No, hay que luchar por nuestra libertad- dijo Katniss.

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

El mismo hombre que la saco de la celda la tomo del brazo y la saco con brusquedad. Se dio cuenta de que las cámaras ya no la apuntaban a ella, sino a Caesar que decía:

-... volveremos con la programación habitual, buenas tardes.

Katniss miro a Finnick, que le lanzaba una mirada helada.

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? ¡Ella y su gran bocata! Que error más grande. Todo el mundo pagaría por su error... ¡Idiota, idiota, idiota!

-Me hace daño- balbuceo ella.

Él la miro, la soltó y el bofeteo enfrente de todos. Fue tal la fuerza con que fue golpeada que cayó al suelo. Nadie hizo nada: algunos desviaron la vista, otros siguieron conversando y otros la miraron con compasión.

-¡Katniss!- farfullo Finnick, levantándose de su asiento.

Un guardia lo tomo de la camisa y lo alejo. Él trato de resistirse, pero no logro mucho. Ella se incorporo tambaleándose. Su torturador nuevamente la golpeo, solo que esta vez no se cayó. Retrocedió tratando de equilibrarse. Choco con una silla y logro aferrarse a ella. Se toco el labio, miro sus dedos con sangre maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado- dijo el presidente Snow apareciendo.

Katniss asintió y lo siguió, con el hombre detrás de él. El presidente subió al ascensor detrás de ellos, marco un numero y bajaron. _Vamos a las celdas, _pensó ella. Su pensamiento fue cierto: llegaron a las celdas, solo que pasaron de largo y entraron a otra habitación. Había una silla. Todo era de metal excepto la silla. Se encontraban otros dos guardias allí.

-Creo que deje bien claro lo que tenía que hacer, señorita Everdeen- comenzó a decir Snow fríamente. Asintió levemente al hombre, quien golpeo a Katniss en la espalda. Cayó de rodillas, respirando entrecortadamente- Lamento tener que arruinar un gran vestido.

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención...- susurro ella tratando de incorporarse.

-No era complicado, ¿cierto? El señor Odair lo hizo bien, usted me decepciono. Creí que se lo explique perfectamente.

Alguien le tiro los cabellos con fuerza, por lo que ella soltó un gemido. Fue arrastrada hasta la silla, pero no la sentaron. Ataron sus manos al respaldo de esta. Destrozaron la parte de atrás de su vestido. Ella estaba de rodillas.

-Con quince bastara. Si se desmaya, tírenle agua fría. Cuando terminen, traigan al prisionero y tortúrenlo enfrente de ella. Vuelve a su celda en una hora- dijo Snow.

Katniss miro sobre su hombro y vio al presidente saliendo. Logro ver también como el hombre que la golpeaba sacaba de su bolsillo trasero una... ¿cuerda? No, no era eso. Lo había visto solo una vez en su vida, cuando torturaron a Gale.

Era un látigo.

Retorció sus manos, tratando de liberarlas, pero aquello fue imposible. No podía pararse, solo podía cerrar los ojos tratando de huir mentalmente a otro lado. Recordó el golpe que recibió en su cara con el látigo hace pocos meses y soltó un nuevo gemido.

-¿Sabes? Si tienes la boca cerrada lo hare más rápido- dijo el hombre, cruel y burlándose.

Escucho el silbido en el aire, el dolor en su espalda la invadió y el chasquido resonó en sus oídos. Gimió, presa de la agonía. Sintió como la sangre fluía por su espalda. Un nuevo silbido, solo que ahora el dolor fue más grande. El látigo tenía que tener algo para ocasionar tanta agonía. Otro silbido, el chasquido sonó en su carne abierta. ¿Cómo pudo soportar tanto Gale? Ella temblaba de pies a cabeza, lloriqueando y respirando bocanadas de aire. El silbido, el látigo chocando en su espalda. Cerro sus manos, sintiendo como se enterraba sus uñas en las palmas. El látigo rasgando el aire, un nuevo grito de dolor. No podía mas, sus lágrimas surcaban su rostro, crispado de congoja y angustia. Su carne ardió al sentir el nuevo latigazo. Al sentir el siguiente se mordió su labio inferior tan fuerte que saboreo sangre. Soltó un gemido gutural cuando su espalda reclamo por el nuevo golpe. Su espalda debía verse como una masa de carne sangrienta. Otro silbido, el dolor se incremento. ¿Cuándo terminaría todo aquello? Nuevamente cerró sus manos formando puños ante el latigazo.

-¿Cuánto llevamos? Perdí la cuenta- se burlo uno de los guardias.

-Oh, comienza de nuevo- contesto otro con mofa.

-Di... ez... Lle... vamos... ¡Diez!- titubeo Katniss.

Dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor... Dejo escapar un grito ante el nuevo golpe. Dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor... El silbido en el aire, su espalda gimiendo. Dolor, dolor, dolor... Le ardía cada fibra del cuerpo, necesitaba algo frio. Dolor, dolor... Mordió nuevamente su labio, tenía la boca con sangre. Dolor... Su cuerpo dio una última sacudida al recibir el golpe final.

-El prisionero- dijo alguien.

Escucho como una puerta se abría y se cerraba. Un guardia le cambio la posición de la silla por lo que se vio obligada a moverse con su débil cuerpo. Ahora miraba directamente a la puerta. Cabellos le caían a la cara, cubriéndole el rostro. No podía dejar de temblar, sentía que perdería la conciencia a cada instante. Tal vez era mejor así. La puerta se abrió nuevamente, pero ella no miro. Quería dejar de sentir tanto dolor.

-Mira a quien te traemos, chica en llamas- dijo una voz dulcemente y con burla.

Katniss levanto la vista con lentitud. A pesar de tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas logro reconocer el rostro que tenía enfrente. Se quedo paralizada, sintiendo como su cara quedaba blanca. No, todo menos eso...

Cinna.

* * *

Su estomago gruño reclamando comida, por lo que miro de reojo a la puerta. No había comido nada desde que despertó, lo que fue hace muchas horas, así que tenía derecho aunque fuera a un trozo de pan. No era tanto pedir, ¿verdad? O incluso podían darlo los materiales para hacerlo.

-Peeta, ¿nos estas escuchando?- pregunto Haymitch irritado. Peeta se enderezo, parpadeo y lo miro.

-Eeeh... perdón, me... desconcentre unos minutos...- balbuceo torpemente.

-Es importante que prestes atención, muchacho. Tienes que saber todo esto.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque esto te incluye, Peeta- contesto Plutarch.

-No pedí estar en esto- refunfuño él, levantándose.

-¿A dónde va, soldado Mellark?- pregunto Coin.

-Necesito estar solo, un poco de aire- _comer algo_, pensó saliendo rápidamente antes de que no se lo permitieran.

Pensó en algún lugar donde ir y estar tranquilo, pero ¿Dónde? Ese no era su hogar, no conocía a nadie, ¿Qué haría? Además, ¿Dónde pasaría la noche? Llevaba durmiendo en el hospital desde que llego, y no sabía dónde ir ahora que se fue. ¿Cómo vivía la gente del Distrito 13? Apenas reconocía a alguien cuando estaba en la sala de reuniones. Era todo tan... extraño. Jamás podría acostumbrarse a esa nueva vida. Era complicado. Quizás todo hubiera sido más soportable si Katniss hubiera estado ahí, si lo hubiera acompañado. No podía soportarlo más, tenía que verla. La echaba terriblemente de menos... ¡La necesitaba consigo!

Se tambaleo y cayó al suelo de rodillas, con lagrimas en los ojos. ¡Todo era tan injusto! Katniss debería haber estado bien, él intento protegerla por todos los modos... pero no sirvió de nada. Ella también lo quiso salvar y lo logro. Sacrifico su vida por él... ¡Pero él no quería vivir sin ella! Si el Capitolio la mataba seria su culpa. Por no convencerla para que ella se salvara... Ya no podía mas, tenía el corazón destrozado. Se hundía lentamente ahogándose en la desesperación. ¿Volvería a ser feliz de nuevo? ¿A sonreír y tratar de fingir que nada paso? No, nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Katniss se llevo una parte de él, ¿Qué le quedaba? Nada. Solo dolor que lo consumía por dentro.

Se trato de levantar con las lágrimas nublándole la vista. Camino unos pasos frotándose los ojos. ¿A dónde iría? ¿Dónde dormiría?

-Dicen que al llorar uno libera su dolor- dijo Prim, detrás de él. Peeta se dio vuelta, sintiendo el escozor en sus ojos- ¿quieres llorar en mi hombro?- pregunto, con un susurro suave.

Prim era más pequeña que él, pero no le importo. Necesitaba a alguien en quien confiar y ella probablemente fuera la mejor opción. Peeta la abrazo con fuerza y se dejo llevar otra vez.

* * *

Katniss contemplo horrorizada como los guardias arrastraban a Cinna por las axilas y lo tiraban al suelo. El rostro de él, que normalmente era amigable y serio tenia cortes, moretones y los labios hinchados. El cabello estaba ensangrentado, su ropa rota con sangre. Su cuerpo estaba más delgado y apenas respiraba.

-Por favor... no le hagan nada...- balbuceo ella temblando. Tortúrenme a mí...

-¿Lo matamos ahora o lo dejamos vivo?- pregunto un hombre.

-El presidente solo dijo que lo torturáramos- contesto el otro.

-Podría morir en cualquier momento- dijo el tercero.

-Se los ruego...- mascullo Katniss con la voz ahogada.

-Quedan veinticinco minutos. Si muere... ¿Qué hacemos? Dudo que el presidente nos haga algo, ya que hay otros prisioneros que le sirven, como los Avox- dijo el primero, de cabello morado, y ojos negros y fríos.

-Si, así que no importa mucho. Eh, chica en llamas, sé que esto te gustara. Vaickor, trae las brasas- uno de los guardias, el que golpeo a Katniss sonrió y salió.

-¿Sigues consciente, chica?- se burlo otro guardia, corpulento, calvo, y con una cicatriz en la mejilla.

-Deténganse...- rogo Katniss.

Un gemido la acallo. Cinna tosió y escupió sangre, convulsionando. El hombre de cabello morado sonrió y lo golpeo en el estomago con su pie. Cinna soltó un nuevo gemido cargado de dolor y agonía.

Todo era su culpa, lo sabía. Si hubiera hecho lo que Snow quería, todo sería diferente, ¿no? ¿Por qué dijo algo tan estúpido? El presidente ya se lo había advertido. Ahora la vida de Cinna, Finnick, Annie... los Avox, en donde quizás estuvieran la chica pelirroja y Darius y quien sabe a quién mas tendría Snow en su poder estaban peligrando. Tal vez a Effie, o a Portia... o a su equipo de preparación: Octavia, Venia y Flavius... Esto era mucho peor de lo que esperaba. ¡Qué tonta había sido!

Vaickor regreso cargando un objeto de metal. Era una caja con patas que dejo en el suelo. La abrió y dejo a la vista el carbón que debía de pertenecer al Distrito 12. Al acordarse de él sintió un dolor en su pecho. El hombre saco algo de su bolsillo trasero. Katniss nunca había visto ese objeto. Era un fierro delgado con un círculo del mismo material en su punta. Vaickor apretó un botón y el fierro se alargo. Ella contemplo horrorizada como dejaba el lado con el círculo en el carbón encendido.

-Nos quedan quince minutos- comunico el guardia calvo, apoyándose en la pared.

Vaickor saco el fierro y soplo en la parte encendida. Luego, sin pensárselo dos veces, quemo a Cinna en la espalda, quien gimió. Katniss sollozo, trato de soltarse, grito por compasión, pero no logro nada. Vaickor alejo el fierro y ella contemplo la carne chamuscada de su estilista.

-¡Perdóname Cinna, perdóname!- lloriqueo ella con la voz quebrada.

-Todavía queda mucho- se mofo en guardia de cabello morado.

Volvieron a poner el fierro en la espalda de Cinna y el olor a carne quemada lleno la habitación. Él grito y se retorció, pero el guardia calvo lo golpeo en el rostro. Katniss se mareo y quiso vomitar, pero se trago la bilis, con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

-¡Hare lo que sea, repetiré la entrevista!- grito ella, desesperada.

-Diez minutos- dijo el guardia calvo.

-No me interrumpas, Crydies- murmuro Vaickor poniendo el fierro en el brasero.

-Deténganse... por favor...- sollozo Katniss.

Ella no pudo detenerlos. Contemplo como quemaban a Cinna, dejando la carne al rojo vivo, como la sangre salía y dejaba la habitación impregnada con su olor. Parecía que él se desmayo, ya que no soltó ningún otro sonido. Eso, o había muerto. Aquel pensamiento horrorizo a Katniss.

-Listo, tenemos que devolverlos a las celdas- comunico Crydies.

Vaickor asintió y dejo el fierro en el brasero. Tomo de los pies a Cinna y comenzó a arrastrarlo cuando una voz lo congelo.

-Kat... niss.

Ella miro a Cinna. El sonido fue gutural, cargado de dolor, pero claro.

-¿Si?- susurro Katniss suavemente.

-Sigo... apos... apostando... p-por ti...- farfullo él.

Katniss no contesto con los ojos llorosos y con la garganta dolida. Vaickor frunció el ceño y golpeo a Cinna en el estomago.

-¡No, déjenlo en paz!- grito ella con rabia.

Vaickor saco a Cinna a rastras. Crydies y el otro guardia le desataron las manos. Ella se derrumbo y recordó sus golpes. Crydies la tomo en brazos, se la echo al hombro y comenzó a caminar. Katniss quiso alejarse de él, pero estaba muy débil y apenas pudo decir algo. Noto como la entraron en su celda, depositándola en la cama. Luego él salió sin hablar.

-¿Katniss? ¡Katniss!- grito Finnick. Ella quiso contestar, pero soltó un gemido lleno de dolor- ¿Qué te hicieron? ¿Estás bien?

-Claro... claro que no... No estoy bien- balbuceo Katniss, tratando de incorporarse. Logro ponerse de rodillas respirando entrecortadamente- ¿Viste a Annie?- murmuro ella entre dientes.

-Solo desde lejos- contesto él- Katniss, ¿Por qué dijiste eso? Creí que...

-No se- interrumpió ella, cortando un trozo de su vestido- solo sé que no podía soportar las mentiras del Capitolio- la tela fue lo suficientemente larga para cubrir su espalda. Hizo una mueca al levantarse. Camino lentamente había el lavabo y mojo la tela. Con cuidado limpio su espalda ahogando sus gemidos para no asustar a Finnick.

-¿Cuándo crees que salga la entrevista?- pregunto él.

-En dos semanas- contesto ella con un hilo de voz.

-Katniss, ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Finnick asustado.

-No tengo idea...

Ella se alejo del lavabo con la cabeza dándole vueltas. Se tambaleo hasta su cama y se acostó boca abajo. Le dolía, le ardía toda la espalda y sentía ganas de vomitar. De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro.


	5. Capítulo III

Peeta salió del Distrito 12, bostezando. Fue a su casa tratando de no mirar los cuerpos quemados, los huesos y brasas que había en el suelo. ¿Cuánto tardaron en llegar a ese estado? ¿Cuánto tardo la gente en morir quemada? Aquellos pensamientos e imágenes lo estremecieron, y apuro el paso. Entro a la Aldea De Los Vencedores y camino a su hogar, que extrañamente seguía en pie, junto con las otras diez casas... y la de ella. Le dolió pensar en su nombre.

Llevaba dos semanas sin verla. Dos semanas sin tener noticias de ella. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Cómo la tratarían? ¿Tendría hambre, frio? ¿La torturarían? Aquellas preguntas lo atormentaban, día y noche. No podía dormir en su nuevo compartimiento porque se sentía muy solo, así que prácticamente no dormía. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando la persona que amaba estaba... posiblemente muerta? _No, ella está viva_ le dijo una voz.

Entro, subió a su dormitorio y abrió el armario. Saco sus lienzos, sus pinceles, pinturas y demás materiales y los guardo en una maleta vieja que tenía guardada. Encontró los retratos de Katniss que él hizo cuando pensaba en ella. Eran muy importantes, por lo que decidió guardarlos. Halló el retrato de su familia hecho hace ya bastante tiempo y lo echo a la maleta.

-¡Peeta!- chillo Prim, desde su casa.

Él cerro la maleta, la tomo del asa y corrió hacia abajo. Cruzo rápidamente la calle hacia la casa de Katniss, encontrándose a una Prim nerviosa al lado de la escalera. En una mano tenia la cazadora de Katniss y en la otra a su feo gato, Buttercup.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Peeta, dejando la maleta en el suelo.

-En el escritorio... hay una nota para ti con un CD y una rosa blanca- farfullo ella señalando la habitación.

-¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto Gale desde el aerodeslizador. Traían puestos un aparato de comunicación en su oído para facilitarlo todo.

-No, solo que... Prim quería mostrarme algo...- contesto Peeta cauteloso.

Se acerco a la pieza con la puerta entreabierta y asomo la cabeza, mirando en el interior. Prim tenía razón: adentro había una rosa blanca que llenaba la habitación con un perfume grotesco y endulzante que había olido otras veces. A su lado había un CD con una nota. Entro y tomo el papel. No reconocía la letra pero ya intuí de quien podría ser.

_Un regalo para el señor Mellark. Ojala lo disfrute._

_ Presidente Snow_

Peeta lo tomo y dio vuelta el CD. ¿Regalo? ¿Qué se traía Snow entre manos? ¿Sería algún mensaje para dejar de rebelarse? No, poco probable. Entonces, ¿Qué podría decir? Lo guardo en su bolsillo y salió.

-¿Estas lista?- pregunto él suavemente.

-Sí, solo quiero... ¿podrías llevar el libro de Katniss?

-Claro- luego de guardar el libro salieron de la casa y caminaron un rato.

-¿Qué era el CD?- pregunto Prim.

-Ni idea. Lo veremos al llegar al Distrito 13- contesto Peeta- Eh, Gale, estamos listos.

El aerodeslizador se materializo y bajaron la escalera. Prim subió primero y él la siguió. Al llegar arriba le entrego la cazadora a Gale, que sonrió al verla.

-Sigue teniendo su aroma- murmuro él, atrayéndola posesivamente.

-Tenemos algo- dijo Peeta. Saco el CD con la nota y se la extendió a Gale que la tomo, curioso. Últimamente comenzaron a llevarse mejor gracias a la presidenta Coin. Ambos la despreciaban- ¿Qué crees que es?

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar. ¿Mensaje de paz?- aventuro Gale.

-Lo dudo.

-Quizás estén promocionando las nuevas pelucas del Capitolio y necesitan compradores- dijo Prim, acariciando a Buttercup. Gale soltó una risa ahogada y Peeta sonrió.

-Sabes que no podemos llevar animales al Distrito 13- reprocho Haymitch, llegando. Se veía más pálido y delgado gracias a la política del distrito: nada de alcohol.

-Lo sé, pero Buttercup es taaaaaaaaaaaaan adorable- respondió Prim con voz cantarina. Levanto a su gato de las axilas y se lo puso a Haymitch enfrente de la cara. Buttercup bufo.

-Aleja esa cosa de mi- dijo Haymitch retrocediendo- Dejare que lo lleves si nunca más haces eso- agrego, sentándose.

-Trato hecho.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, Gale?- pregunto al ver el CD.

-Se lo dejo Snow a Peeta. No sabemos que es- contesto el aludido.

-Entrégale la nota- murmuro Peeta. Gale obedeció, pasándole el papel a Haymitch, quien la leyó con el ceño fruncido- ¿Alguna idea de lo que puede ser?

-Sí, pero prefiero no dar mi opinión. Lo veremos al llegar.

El viaje al Distrito 13 fue hecho en un cómodo silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Llegaron con evidente rapidez, y Prim fue a su compartimiento para dejar sus cosas, junto con las de Peeta, ya que él iría a buscarlas después. Buttercup quedo solo cuidando el compartimiento. Fueron a la sala de reunión, donde Coin ya estaba ahí, junto con Johanna y Enobaria, además de otras personas. Estaban alrededor de una pantalla de televisión. Los recién llegados se acercaron y se sentaron. Haymitch le paso el CD a la presidenta Coin y le susurro algo al oído.

-Vamos a ver el video o lo que sea que es- dijo ella, poniendo el CD en el reproductor de video. Apagaron las luces para ver mejor.

La pantalla se puso negra al principio y permaneció así unos segundos. Luego apareció una habitación de metal, con tres cubos de agua, un cable y una maquina de voltaje en el suelo. Permaneció igual cerca de diez segundos. La puerta se abrió y un hombre entro riéndose. Se escucharon unos chillidos, un golpe y más risas.

-¡Suéltenme!- grito alguien. La voz de una chica, la voz de una persona conocida.

Otro hombre entro arrastrando a alguien.

Ese alguien era Katniss.

Peeta miro a Gale y viceversa. Su compañero estaba pálido y tenía la boca entreabierta. Luego miraron a Prim, quien tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Prim, ándate- ordeno Gale.

-¿Qué? No puedes...

Un grito la interrumpió. Miro la pantalla, donde Katniss estaba bocabajo.

-Oh, Dios, ¿vieron su espalda?- pregunto Johanna con la boca seca.

Tenia unos cortes, largos, profundos y abiertos. Estaban de color rojo, salía sangre y manchaba la ropa blanca que llevaba puesta. Era una visión horrible, pero nadie podía alejar los ojos de la pantalla.

-Vete Prim- dijo Peeta horrorizado.

-No me obligaras... ¡Ah!- Haymitch la tomo del brazo y prácticamente la arrastro a la salida- ¡Déjame! ¡Tengo que ver lo que ocurre!- ella comenzó a sollozar- ¡Es mi hermana!

-Déjala, soldado Abernathy- ordeno Coin con la voz helada. Haymitch obedeció con un gruñido.

Katniss se puso de rodillas con un sonoro quejido. Uno de los hombres tomo un cubo de agua y lo vacio encima de ella. Katniss dejo escapar otro sonido al sentir el agua fría contra su espalda.

-Paren...- balbuceo ella tratando de alejarse. El primer hombre la bofeteo con fuerza. El otro se puso unos guantes y tomo los cables, conecto un lado a la maquina, la encendió y se acerco a Katniss.

Luego puso los bordes en la piel de ella.

Al principio todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Después comenzó a gritar llena de dolor. Quiso alejarse, pero se topo con la pared y no pudo hacer nada.

-¡Detén... detengan... deténganse!- farfullo Katniss, presa de la agonía.

El hombre soltó una risotada, alejando los cables. El otro tomo el segundo cubo de agua, lo dio vuelta sobre ella y se alejo. Otro estremecimiento se noto en el cuerpo de ella. El de los cables los volvió a poner sobre el cuerpo herido y ensangrentado de Katniss.

Ella soltó otro chillido con más dolor. Un pequeño hilillo de humo empezó a salir del cuerpo. Esta vez ella no pudo mantenerse de rodillas y se desplomo en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente.

Gale abrazo a Prim, que lloriqueaba desconsolada. Él tenía los ojos llorosos y parpadeaba queriendo alejar las lágrimas. Peeta tenía las mejillas encharcadas, la cara blanca, pálida, su expresión era vacía. Lo único que demostraba su verdadero estado eran sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su cuerpo que temblaba descontrolado.

Alejaron los cables y el hombre bostezo. El otro vacio el ultimo cubo de agua sobre Katniss y volvieron a ponerle los cables La espalda volvió a sangrar y los gritos ahora eran más guturales. El dolor de Katniss era tan tangible que Peeta lo pudo sentir hasta en sus huesos.

-Devuélvela a la celda, Vaickor- dijo uno de los hombres- mañana continuamos- el aludido tomo los pies de Katniss y la arrastro fuera de la sala.

La pantalla se volvió negra. El video había terminado.

Alguien encendió la luz. Prim seguía llorando, abrazada a Gale, quien tenía los ojos cerrados. Peeta se levanto y miro a Coin.

-Le dije que no estaba muerta- espeto él.

Coin iba a contestar cuando el sello del Capitolio apareció en pantalla junto con su música. Caesar le sonrió al público amablemente.

-Apaguen la televisión- murmuro ella.

-... a dos grandes personas y tributos: Katniss Everdeen y Finnick Odair- dijo Caesar.

Todos miraron a la pantalla, atónitos. Una Katniss sana y salva entraba a la plataforma seguida de Finnick. Ambos sonreían y rebosaban vitalidad. Incluso ella se movía sin dificultad, y el vestido blanco dejaba ver una espalda lisa y brillante.

¿Cómo era eso posible? Hace unos segundos vieron una tortura horrible que tuvo que dejar algunas secuelas, por muy mínimas que fueran, y ahora Katniss sonreía y se mostraba feliz, junto con un Finnick que se veía relajado, sin preocupaciones. Ambos saludaron a Caesar amablemente.

-¿Cómo están, muchachos? Aparte de conmocionados por lo ocurrido- dijo Caesar- ahí, Katniss y Finnick se vieron perturbados.

-Tratando de... aceptar la traición que sufrimos- contesto Katniss. Se veía resignada, pero Peeta la conocía lo suficiente como para decir que en realidad estaba nerviosa.

-Katniss, vimos en las grabaciones como destruiste el campo de fuerza, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?- pregunto Caesar.

-No lo tenía planeado, ni siquiera sabía que ocurría. No entendía el plan de Beete, creí que así lo tenía planeado.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, mi objetivo era...- ella dejo de mirar a Caesar y retorció sus manos.

-Continua. Querías mantener a Peeta con vida, ¿cierto?- ella se mordió el labio inferior, tragando saliva.

-Sí- dijo finalmente. A Peeta el corazón le dio un vuelco-, ese fue siempre mi objetivo. Peeta era, es y será una persona que dejo mi vida marcada... Estoy feliz de que...- ella cerro la boca un momento, pensativa- me duele que esté en manos de la rebelión.

Todos miraron a Peeta con las cejas enarcadas. Ella lo seguía protegiendo a pesar de todo. Ella no se había olvidado de él. Pero ella seguía con la farsa del noviazgo...

-Finnick, ¿Por qué decidiste proteger a Peeta arriesgando tu vida? ¿Sabes por qué Mags se sacrifico por él?- Finnick se puso pálido ante las preguntas de Caesar.

-Creo que Mags siempre supo que no iba a poder ganar y prefirió que uno de nosotros lo hiciera.

-¿Y tu?

-Yo... veía como Katniss estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por él. No quería ser yo quien lo matara, me rompía el corazón el separar a esa pareja tan conmovedora. No me creía capaz de ello.

-A todos nos conmovía la pareja, Finnick. Katniss, ¿Qué ocurrió con tu hijo? Sabíamos que estabas embarazada cuando entraste a la arena- ella miro para ambos lados de la habitación, y Peeta no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Él había inventado aquello, y ahora ella tendría que lidiar con eso.

-Yo... yo lo perdí. El choque de electricidad fue muy fuerte... no pude soportarlo- mintió ella tratando de sonar apenada.

-Oh, lo lamento- mascullo Caesar. Miro a Finnick, tenso.- Finnick, ¿Qué momento te dejo una marca en la arena?

-Cuando... cuando tuve que rescatar... o resucitar a Peeta.

-¿Por qué?

-Nunca pensé que tendría que besar a un hombre- contesto Finnick con una sonrisa, ocasionando que Katniss y Caesar se rieran. Incluso Peeta soltó una risa.

-Creo que todos quedamos un poco sorprendidos con eso- apoyo ella.

-Katniss, ¿Qué ocurrió con tu mentor? No se supo más de él.

-No sabría contestarte Caesar. No tengo idea de donde esta- respondió Katniss.

-Una pregunta más y pueden volver a sus habitaciones- ella esbozo unas minúscula sonrisa cínica- ¿Algún mensaje para la rebelión?- nuevamente ellos se miraron con complicidad, más nerviosos que nunca.

-La rebelión solo servirá para matarnos mutuamente sin ningún resultado satisfactorio. ¿Qué tendremos en el futuro? Si continuamos de esta forma no quedara gente en un par de años. ¿Es realmente esto lo que queremos? No, mejor detener esta guerra cuanto antes. Si seguimos así no quedara nada- contesto Finnick.

Caesar miro a Katniss, sonriendo, pero luego volvieron a enfocar el rostro de él en un extraño corto. Fue un movimiento raro, como si algo hubiera pasado antes. Ahora en vez de lucir una sonrisa, lucía una línea tensa.

-Eso fue todo por ahora, así que ahora volverá la programación habitual. Buenas tardes- el sello del Capitolio volvió a aparecer, y el programa que estaban dando se reinicio.

-¡Traidores!- grito la presidenta Coin, rabiosa. Todos comenzaron a hablar sobre el programa y a murmurar: traidores.

-¿Alto al fuego? ¿Cómo se les ocurre pedir eso?- pregunto Plutarch.

-Se dieron cuenta del corte que hubo, ¿verdad?- susurro Prim, solo a Peeta y a Gale.

-Sí, algo ocurrió entre el mensaje de Finnick y las palabras de despedida de Caesar- contesto Gale.

-Tenemos que sacarla de ahí- murmuro Peeta- Ella no está luchando para sobrevivir porque cree que estamos muertos.

-¿Cómo le haremos saber que no lo estamos?- pregunto Gale.

-Creo que... tendremos que participar de la rebelión- respondió Prim con una mueca.

-Pongamos unas condiciones, ¿les parece?- dijo Peeta.

-Uno: quiero que Buttercup pueda quedarse- comento Prim con una sonrisa.

-Dos: que indulten a Katniss... a Annie y a Finnick- continuo Gale.

-Y tres... que los rescaten- finalizo Peeta.

-... usted sabe que los presionaron para decir eso, presidenta- estaba diciendo Haymitch.

-Tuvieron que haberse negado, entonces- contesto Coin con amargura.

-Katniss se negó. Si se ve bien el video se puede apreciar un corte cuando Caesar la mira, y luego aparece sin su sonrisa y palabras de despedida- respondió Beetee, pensativo.

-Y el Capitolio tiene a Annie, por lo tanto tienen a Finnick. Lo presionaron de esa forma. A Katniss la torturan físicamente y a Finnick psicológicamente- agrego Johanna.

-Aceptamos ser parte de la rebelión, presidenta- dijo en voz alta Peeta.

La habitación se quedo en un silencio. Todos estaban impresionados por las palabras. Lentamente Coin lo miro con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Pero...?

-Pero con tres condiciones. ¿Se las decimos o las anotamos en un papel?

-Díganlas. Te escuchamos.

-Primero: traje a mi gato, quiero que se quede- dijo Prim. Coin pareció pensar un momento.

-Bien. Le asignaremos a ti y a tu mamá un piso superior. Él se debe alimentar solo y no debe causar problemas, ¿bien?

-Entendido.

-Segundo: quiero que indulten a Katniss y a Finnick- prosiguió Gale.

-Eso es imposible. Son unos traidores, por lo que deben ser castigados como corresponde- dijo Coin con frialdad.

-Entonces olvídese de nosotros- respondió Gale sonriendo. Ella desvió la vista, irritada.

-Acepto. Katniss, Annie y Finnick serán indultados. ¿Algo más?

-Sí. Tienen que ir a rescatarlos- contesto Peeta.

-¿Rescatar a unos traidores? Aquello no me convence- dijo Coin.

-Usted tampoco me convence con esto de la rebelión, pero tengo que resignarme. Usted decide- comento Peeta.

-Puede ser un rescate inútil.

-No me interesa. Solo piénselo, ¿está bien? Ahora, si no le molesta, tengo que ir a almorzar. Mi horario así lo dice- Peeta le señalo su brazo donde estaban marcadas las palabras que le ordenaban lo que había que hacer cada día. Se levanto, seguido de Gale y Prim. Los tres salieron bajo el silencio helado de la habitación.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo un dolor de cabeza inevitable. No reconocía la habitación, no estaba en la celda. Era una pieza con paredes, puerta, sabanas y almohadas blancas. La cama era cómoda y suave. Vestía un camisón celeste, largo y ancho. Recordó lo ocurrido el día anterior...

Vaickor la tomo de los pies, la saco de la celda y la arrastro en dirección a la sala de tortura. Vio el rostro de Finnick gritando su nombre por la pequeña ventanilla, pero ella se encontraba muy débil para responder. Al entrar, Crydies y Detrick, el otro guardia, los estaban esperando. A sus pies estaba el brasero donde ardía carbón. El fierro con el que habían quemado a Cinna estaba a su lado. Le habían quemado los brazos, las piernas y la espalda. Al devolverla a su celda se había desmayado.

Katniss miro sus brazos y descubrió que estaban vacios. Solo tenían unas ligeras cicatrices. Algunas que se había hecho antes, y otras recientes. Miro debajo del camisón: unas vendas cubrían su tronco. De seguro era para curar los cortes de su espalda. ¿Cuánto llevaba inconsciente? Supo que el día que la quemaron había pasado su entrevista por un comentario que se le escapo a uno de los guardias, pero aparte de eso no sabía que día era. ¿Lunes, jueves? ¿Sábado, miércoles? Su estomago gruño, quejándose por el vacio. Le daban pan cada dos días, y tomaba agua cuando no estaba muy débil. ¿Cuánto habría bajado de peso? ¿Dos, cinco kilos? ¿Y por qué... estaba en una cama comoda? ¿Era el hospital o seguía en el edificio de Entrenamientos? Aposto más por lo segundo.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre vestido de negro entro, seguido del presidente Snow.

-Al fin despertó, señorita Everdeen- dijo el presidente.

-Veo que se dio cuenta- contesto Katniss sarcásticamente- ¿ocurre algo?

-No ha perdido ni el humor ni la simpatía. Si, ocurre algo. En tres días más va a dar otra entrevista.

-¿Y porque estoy aquí?

-Necesitamos que se vea decente, y dado el estado en que la encontramos el día de ayer creíamos que necesita un arreglo.

-¿Un arreglo?

-Una ayuda, auxilio, llámelo como quiera. Espero que esta vez logre lo que le pedí hace dos semanas, o me veré obligado a aumentar los niveles de tortura, ¿entendió?

-¿Y que puede ser peor de lo que me hizo?

-Oh, señorita Everdeen, hay muchas cosas peores, créame. Esta vez haremos una entrevista en vivo para que el joven Mellark sepa como esta en realidad.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-A que debe estar desesperado por su estado de salud actual. Es una pena que no supieras apreciarlo- Snow soltó una risotada y salió, dejando a una afligida y pálida Katniss.

* * *

Peeta entro a la sala de reunión, donde ya lo esperaban. Coin le dirigió una mirada hostil y él sonrió con disculpa. Se sentó al lado de Johanna.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto él.

-Hemos decidido aceptar sus condiciones, soldados Mellark, Hawthorne y Everdeen, aunque el rescate de los tributos Everdeen, Odair y Cresta se realizara cuando ustedes hagan su trabajo- contesto la presidenta Coin.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron Peeta, Prim y Gale levantándose.

-No habrá negociación sobre eso. O lo toman o lo dejan- los tres se miraron sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Prim dio un paso adelante.

-Jure que los rescatara y los indultara. Jure que no les hara nada- Coin la miro a los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Lo juro. Entonces, ¿nos apoyaran?

-Sí- murmuraron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bien. Queremos hacer un video promo con todos los tributos en acción, ayudando y motivando a la gente. Irán esta tarde al Distrito 8, que está severamente dañado. Tienen que estar preparados- comunico Coin.

Antes de subir al aerodeslizador, Beetee se acerco a ellos con un gran cajón cargado por dos hombres. Lo dejaron en el suelo y él lo abrió.

-Gale, se que manejas el arco y la flecha junto con el cuchillo, ¿Qué prefieres?- pregunto Beete.

-El cuchillo- contesto Gale, curioso.

-Toma- Beetee le entrego un cuchillo afilado, con mango negro y curva en punta- Espero que no llegues a utilizarlo. Apretando este botón- él señalo un pequeño y rojo botón en la parte trasera del arma- Una descarga eléctrica recorre a quien se lo entierras. Tu, Peeta, tendrás una lanza- Beetee saco un gran palo de metal, con punta afilada en un extremo y se la entrego a Peeta- que, al lanzarla y sentir el contacto del aire se abre, sacando tres pequeñas lanzas. Tiene una carga de siete veces. Prim, sé que no te gusta pelear, pero creo que todos estaríamos más tranquilos si llevas un cuchillo de caza, ¿bien?- ella asintió y tomo el arma- Enobaria y Johanna, se que les gustan las espadas- saco las dos últimas armas y se las entrego- estas igual tiran descargas eléctricas al presionar el botón.

-Gracias Beetee- contesto Plutarch, llegando- Creo que estamos listos. Solo tengo que entregarles esto- saco un pequeño frasco y lo agito- Es un viaje peligroso y si caen por alguna razón entre los Agentes de la Paz y los capturan, es necesario que se los traguen. No van a sufrir, se los aseguro- Tomaron las pastillas y las guardaron. Luego subieron al aerodeslizador.

-Sigo sin entender porque tenemos que llevar estos trajes tan incómodos- dijo Prim cuando la nave partió.

-Porque son seguros. Deja de quejarte, eres peor que tú hermana- contesto Haymitch.

-Eso sí que debe decir mucho- murmuro ella a Peeta y a Gale. Ellos se rieron- Si nos atrapan, ¿los trajes explotan?- pregunto en voz alta.

-¿Por qué a mí?- se quejo Haymitch con amargura- No, no explotan, para eso les entregaron las pastillas.

-Oh, yo creí que eran para hacernos invisibles- Haymitch soltó un gruñido y le dirigió una mirada asesina, y Prim le saco la lengua- Hablando seriamente, sigo sin entender que ocurrió ayer- instintivamente Peeta y Gale se pusieron tensos- Haymitch, ¿es posible arreglar esos cortes sin dejar cicatrices en dos semanas o menos?

-No. En una semana sale la costra y en cuatro o cinco días esta cae, dejando las cicatrices.

-Es extraño. Además se podía ver que no caminaba ni respiraba con alguna dificultad- dijo Johanna pensativa.

-¿Cuándo iremos a rescatarla?- pregunto Peeta.

-Cuando hagamos el video y salga al país. Por lo demás, ustedes no irán- respondió Haymitch.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto Gale.

-¡Tenemos derecho a ir!- protesto Peeta.

-No enviaremos a una misión altamente peligrosa a dos chicos desesperados y a una niña preguntona- contesto Haymitch- Además, necesitamos que están sanos y a salvos. No se preocupen, esperamos que todo salga bien. Ahora Peeta, hemos pensado sobre qué hacer con tu romance con Katniss. Vas a mantenerlo. No conviene mucho que la gente crea que ya no siguen juntos- Gale frunció el ceño, molesto y Haymitch lo miro- Tu seguirás siendo su primo, y Prim...

-Oh, ¿seré su hermana?- dijo ella sonriendo con burla.

-Sí, y queremos que te muestres fuerte, que puedes manejarte bien sin Katniss.

-¿Vamos a mentir?

-No, es mentir, es... ocultar la realidad- respondió Boggs, entrando.

Decidieron no decir nada más, por lo que el viaje fue hecho en silencio.

Al llegar al Distrito 8, luego de bajar y prepararse, Boggs se acerca con cuatro personas: una mujer con la cabeza rapada y tatuajes en ella llamada Cressida; un hombre delgado con varios aretes, de nombre Mesalla, y dos camarógrafos llamados Castor y Pollux.

-Van a ir al hospital- dijo Plutarch a sus oídos por medio del auricular- Tengan cuidado.

Comenzaron a caminar rápidamente, cruzándose con cuerpos de Agentes de la Paz y personas pertenecientes al distrito. La gente que estaba relativamente sana transportaba a los heridos en camillas o carretillas. Se acercaron a la puerta del hospital, donde una mujer de 35 años más o menos, ojos marrones y cabello negro. Tenía una herida en la garganta cubierta con un vendaje.

-Ella es la Comandante Paylor- presento Boggs- Comandante, debe de conocer a los Tributos- ella los miro a cada uno, reteniéndose unos segundos más sobre Peeta- Ellos- Boggs señalo a Prim y a Gale- Son hermana y primo de Katniss Everdeen.

-Muy bien. Van a ver a los heridos, ¿cierto?- pregunto Paylor. Todos asintieron- Entonces entren. Anden con cuidado.

Se miraron entre todos y siguieron a la comandante. Había cadáveres a un lado, cubiertos cada uno con una sabana. Ella abrió una cortina y entro. Todos la siguieron.

A cada uno lo golpeo un aire putrefacto, nauseabundo. Se escucharon gemido, sollozos y lloriqueos llenos de dolor. Se quedaron quietos un instante, sin saber qué hacer. Boggs y Paylor se quedaron mirándolos.

Una mano pequeña rodeo el brazo de Peeta. Él miro hacia abajo y encontró una niña de siete años, cabello negro, ojos verdes. Tenía un brazo en cabestrillo. Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Eres Peeta?- pregunto la pequeña.

-Si- contesto él.

-¿Vienes a salvarnos?- él la miro largamente.

-Claro. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Alane.

-Bien, Alane, ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

-Dijo qe iba a buscar unas cosas a la casa...

-¿Hace cuanto fue eso?

-Dos días- Peeta desvió la vista, nervioso.

-¿Y tu papá?

-Él se fue hace dos semanas.

Era huérfana, como él. Se sintió extrañamente conectado con ella: ambos perdieron a su familia. Estaban solos, sin nadie en el mundo. Quería cuidarla, protegerla como no pudo hacer con Katniss.

-¿Tienes a algún otro familiar?- pregunto Peeta poniéndose de cuclillas y quedando a la altura de la niña. Ella pareció pensar un momento.

-No, estoy esperando a mi mamá- contesto Alane con voz risueña. Él se mordió el labio inferior- ¿Y Katniss? ¿No está contigo?

-Pronto lo va a estar. ¿Quieres caminar conmigo?

-¡Si!- chillo Alane, antes de ponerse roja. Peeta le sonrió, se enderezo, le tendió la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

Johanna y Enobaria conversaban con unos ancianos; Prim ayudaba con Gale a acomodar y a ayudar a unos heridos. Muchos de ellos se acercaron a Peeta con una sonrisa, le dieron su apoyo por Katniss y el bebé. Le dijeron que sabían la verdad, que a ella la obligaron a pedir un alto al fuego con Finnick. Pero nunca le soltó la mano a Alane, siempre estuvieron juntos.

-Tenemos que seguir- dijo Boggs, caminando hacia Peeta. Alane lo miro con tristeza y deslizo su mano afuera de la de él.

-Fue un gusto conocerte- murmuro ella con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Es huérfana- le susurro Peeta a Boggs, al ver que él enarcaba las cejas. Boggs se inclino poniéndose a la altura de ella.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos? Podrás viajar en un aerodeslizador hasta el Distrito 13, te puedes queda con Peeta- le dijo Boggs a la pequeña.

-Pero... ¿y mamá?

-Alane, mamá... ella ya no está- mascullo Peeta. Ella parpadeo.

-¿Se fue con papá?

-Sí, ¿Quieres venir conmigo? Yo te cuidare.

Alane extendió su mano y se la tomo.

-Sí.


	6. Capítulo IV

Cuando Peeta salió con Alane, Enobaria y Johanna ya estaban afuera. Miraron a la niña con curiosidad. Luego de unos segundos, Gale y Prim salieron seguidos por Cressida, Pollux, Castor, Mesalla y Boggs.

-Tenemos un problema- dijo Boggs.

-¿Cuál?

-Van a comenzar a bombardear- se miraron entre ellos con la boca ligeramente abierta- Tenemos que irnos. Peeta, toma en brazos a Alane. Prim, llévale el arma- ellos obedecieron rápidamente. La niña era liviana, lo que no extraño a Peeta.

-Hay un bunker azul a unos pocos metros al norte. Tienen que llegar a allí- comunico Plutarch al oído.

-Entendido.

-Tiene pocos segundos para llegar, hagan su mejor esfuerzo.

Todos comenzaron a correr rápidamente. Pollux y Castor seguían grabando sin perderse de nada. Al mismo tiempo iban protegiendo a Prim, a Gale y a Johanna. Mesalla cuidaba de Enobaria, y Boggs a Peeta. Lograron llegar al bunker cuando las bombas comenzaron a caer y Prim grito:

-¡Van hacia el hospital!

Dejo caer las armas y salió corriendo, con Gale pisándole los talones. Johanna musito algo y los siguió. Enobaria abrió la boca e imito a Johanna. Peeta, sorprendido, miro a Boggs, que apretaba los dientes, sacaba un arco con un carcaj de flechas de su ropa y pasaba al lado de Peeta.

-Sabia que ocurriría algo así- murmuro antes de correr y perderse entre el humo de las bombas recién caídas. Pollux y Castor lo siguieron, emocionados.

Peeta miro a Cressida que estaba atónita, y decidió entregarle a Alane. La niña temblaba de pies a cabeza y tenía los ojos cerrados, que los abrió al sentir las otras manos.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto ella, asustada.

-Voy a volver- contesto Peeta.

-Mamá me dijo lo mismo- sollozo Alane.

-Yo pienso cumplirlo- le dio un beso en la frente, recogió su lanza y miro a Cressida- Cuídala.

Luego salió corriendo.

Se interno en la pared de humo y cenizas. Comenzó a gritar el nombre de Prim y Gale cuando escucho una explosión. A lo lejos vio un aerodeslizador cayendo en picado hacia... ¡hacia el hospital!

-¡Peeta!- grito alguien.

Se dio media vuelta encontrándose con una figura a lo lejos. Al acercarse más descubrió que era Johanna.

-Los encontré arriba, en un edificio. Enobaria... murió. Algo le cayó encima... Boggs logro atrapar a Prim. Gale se encontró con Paylor y comenzaron a atacar a los aerodeslizadores... Tenemos que ir al hospital, a ayudar a alguien...

Se echaron a correr en dirección al hospital. Las bombas habían dejado de caer por lo que no hubo mucha dificultad parar llegar. Se encontraron allá con Gale, que estaba pálido, y con Prim, que sollozaba abrazando a Boggs.

Era un espectáculo desolador. El techo del hospital se había derrumbado, aplastando todo consigo. La gente corría, pedía ayuda, trataba de sacar los escombros del edificio, que se estaba incendiando. El aerodeslizador del Capitolio sobresalía por sobre todo lo demás. Era una crueldad.

-El presidente Snow les envió este bombardeo a los rebeldes- dijo una a sus espaldas- ¿Alguno quiere decir algo?- Peeta se dio vuelta, encontrándose con Cressida, que transportaba a Alane en sus brazos.

-Yo quiero decir algo- dijo Peeta. La luz roja de la cámara se encendió- ¿Realmente el presidente Snow cree que con esto nos va a asustar?- comenzó a sentir rabia, mucha rabia- Hoy el Capitolio asesino a niños, mujeres y hombres inocentes para detenernos. Pero si nos rendimos en este mismo momento, nuestro destino será peor que ahora. Antes de esto pasábamos hambre, frio, nos torturaban. Les puedo asegurar que si el Capitolio gana será mucho peor. Demostrémosle que lo que buscamos es justicia. Luchemos por nuestra libertad, luchemos por liberar nuestra vida. Demostrémosle a Snow que somos mucho superiores a él. Hoy tu nave cayó en picado, tú caerás del mismo modo.

La luz se apago. Todos esbozaron pequeñas sonrisas.

-Nos espera un aerodeslizador. Cressida, ¿tienes suficiente material?- pregunto Boggs.

-Lo necesario para hacer un promo- contesto ella entregándole Alane a Peeta. La niña sonrió.

-Tienes el don de la palabra- le dijo Alane.

-Y tú el de la ternura- murmuro Peeta.

Subieron al aerodeslizador que los esperaba, con Plutarch y Haymitch en el suelo. No se veían muy contentos, ocasionando que Prim se ruborizada.

-La próxima vez que salgas corriendo así en un campo de batalla te ataremos en una silla- le dijo Haymitch. Luego miro a Alane- ¿Quién es ella?

-Una niña que enamoro a Peeta- contesto Boggs- Estaba en el hospital. La sacamos unos minutos antes de que la bombardearan- susurro en voz baja.

-¿Cuándo partiremos?- pregunto Gale.

-Cuando traigan el cuerpo de Enobaria- respondió Plutarch.

Pasaron unos minutos y dos hombres entraron transportando una camilla. Encima del cuerpo había una sábana blanca. Todos desviaron la vista.

-Bien, vámonos- ordeno Haymitch.

Cerraron la puerta y partieron al Distrito 13.

Al llegar y salir del aerodeslizador unas enfermeras fueron a auxiliarlos. Atendieron a Gale que tenía una herida en el brazo; a Prim que tenía unos rasguños en las rodillas y a Alane por el brazo en el cabestrillo.

-¿Volverás por mi después?- le pregunto ella cuando se la estaban llevando.

-Si, iré por ti unos minutos...- contesto Prim.

Fue donde Beete y le entrego las armas. Se sentía muy cansado, su cuerpo estaba fatigado. Logro llegar al hospital, a tropezones y lo atendieron rápidamente antes de que se desmayara.

* * *

Termino de comer su caldo de pollo rápidamente antes de levantarse. Era el día de la entrevista y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué diría? ¿Seguir insistiendo en el alto al fuego? No, no podría hacerlo. Sería muy hipócrita de su parte. Volvió a sentarse con un suspiro.

Luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y Snow entro junto con un guardia. Ella lo miro con desconfianza.

-Antes de su entrevista necesito conversar con usted, señorita Everdeen- dijo el presidente.

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunto ella.

Snow asintió con su cabeza y el guardia puso un CD en el video, prendió la televisión y se alejo.

La pantalla era negra, y luego una pequeña luz desde el centro comenzó a expandirse, hasta que todo estuvo blanco. Unas letras doradas aparecieron.

DEMOSTREMOSLES QUE BUSCAMOS JUSTICIA.

Gale salió primero. Disparaba flechas hacían unas naves del Capitolio, derrumbando todas las que podía. El escenario estaba en llamas, edificios derrumbados, ciudades en polvo.

-Hoy el Capitolio asesino a niños, mujeres y hombres inocentes.

Peeta.

Él apareció en pantalla, abrazando y conversando con una niña pequeña que estaba herida. Luego Prim y Gale estaban atendiendo y cuidando de unos heridos; Johanna y Enobaria conversando, haciendo reír a unos ancianos.

DEMOSTREMOSLE A SNOW QUE SOMOS SUPERIORES A ÉL.

Prim viendo el bombardeo de un edificio. Corriendo en esa dirección. Gale siguiéndola. Johanna siguiéndolos. Enobaria imitándolos. Alguien desconocido corriendo también. Peeta entregándole la misma niña a una mujer, dándole un beso en la frente y adentrándose en el humo. Apoyándose unos a otros.

SI EL CAPITOLIO GANA SERA MUCHO PEOR.

Un recuento rápido de todos los tributos. Imágenes de torturas, de los juegos, de las muertes. La tortura de ella.

Katniss se atraganto. ¿De dónde sacaron eso? Miro a Snow que permanecía impasible. ¿Cuántas veces había visto ese video? Ya sabía lo que debía venir. La tortura, ¿Cómo se enteraron de ello? Él lo había enviado. Para reírse del sufrimiento de los demás.

¿REALMENTE EL PRESIDENTE CREE QUE CON ESTO NOS VA A ASUSTAR?

Un edificio incendiándose. La impotencia de los demás. Un poste cayendo, Prim debajo de el, Enobaria corriendo y empujándola. Ella siendo aplastada por el metal.

-Si nos rendimos en este mismo momento, nuestro destino será mucho peor que ahora- nuevamente Peeta apareció. Un edificio se incendiaba detrás de él, con un aerodeslizador del Capitolio estrellado- Hoy tu nave cayó en picado, tú caerás del mismo modo.

Enfocaron el sello del Capitolio que desapareció en unos segundos, reemplazado por letras:

HOY TU NAVE CAYO EN PICADO, TU CAERÁS DEL MISMO MODO.

El símbolo del Capitolio fue removido por el de la rebelión. Katniss lo conocía muy bien.

Sinsajo.

La pantalla se volvió negra. El promo había terminado.

-¿Cuándo... apareció? Acá... en el Capitolio no lo vi- balbuceo ella.

-Hace dos días que lo están reproduciendo en los distritos. No han logrado sacar el sistema de seguridad de acá, por eso no lo has visto- contesto despectivamente Snow.

-¿Y que hacia... mi tortura ahí?- Snow le sonrió con crueldad.

-Un regalito que le envié al joven Mellark. Creo que lo disfruto. En realidad, venia a conversar de otra cosa con usted. Claramente tendrá que desacreditar el video- Katniss enarco las cejas.

-¿Y como lo hare? Apenas puedo estar en pie.

-Usted busque el modo. Acuérdese de su joven amigo Cinna- ella se estremeció. No había vuelto a verlo desde su primera tortura. Snow miro la hora- Sera mejor que comience a prepararse. Llévala a la oficina, Jerex- el guardia asintió y le tomo el brazo a Katniss.

La arrastro fuera de la habitación y la guio a través de complicados pasillos, pero ella logro reconocer a algunos. Si, seguía en el edificio de Entrenamientos. Jerex abrió una puerta y la empujo adentro. Allegra la esperaba.

-¿Cómo estas, Katniss?- pregunto ella, evitando mirarla.

-Bien... ¿y tu?- murmuro Katniss quedamente.

-Excelentemente bien. Ya tengo listo tu vestuario. El presidente dijo que esta vez nada de vestidos ni faldas, así que te diseñe un chaleco suave de color blanco, unos pantalones anchos y unos zapatos negros. Tengo entendido que Finnick ira parecido a ti.

Allegra saco de su bolso la ropa y ayudo a Katniss a vestirse. No dijo nada sobre la venda en su espalda ni de los moretones en su cuerpo. Luego la maquillo cubriéndole las ojeras de la cara, junto con los cardenales y los cortes. Finalmente le aliso el cabello. Katniss le agradeció mentalmente el hecho de no llevar ropa extravagante.

-Listo. Vamos, te están esperando.

Ella salió tratando de no hacer muchas muecas al caminar. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y adolorido. ¿Cuánto más continuaría en ese estado? Le dolía absolutamente todo.

Al llegar miro el escenario donde Caesar conversaba con un camarógrafo. Finnick se le acerco con una taza de café y se la ofreció. Vestia blanco y negro, como ella.

-Te mantendrá despierta- ella tomo un sorbito sonriendo y noto las ojeras de su compañero. Tenía algunos moretones de color morado bajo el maquillaje.

-¿Qué te hacen?- pregunto Katniss.

-Me golpean y torturan a Annie en frente mío- susurro él, temblando.

-Es mi culpa. Soy una estúpida.

-Lo hubieran hecho igual. De todas formas, no me dejan tan mal como a ti. Me da miedo cada vez que te devuelven a la celda llena de sangre.

-No es mi mejor momento- bromeo ella.

-Lo sé.

-Esta vez tratare de hacerlo bien. No sé cómo, pero lo intentare.

-Te ayudare, no te preocupes- Finnick la abrazo con suavidad y la soltó. Katniss dejo la taza en una mesa. Luego miraron al escenario con el ceño fruncido- ¿estas lista?

No, no lo estaba.

-Buenas tardes queridos amigos. Esta tarde tenemos con nosotros nuevamente a Katniss Everdeen y Finnick Odair.

Se echaron una ojeada antes de tomar aire, sonreír y entrar.

* * *

Alane pasaba los canales, sentada en el regazo de Peeta, que dormitaba tranquilamente. La niña había recuperado el color de su cara, engordado y su brazo se estaba recuperando poco a poco.

-Peeta, no hay nada interesante- se quejo ella, moviéndolo. Él abrió los ojos, asustado, y le lanzo una mirada de reproche.

-Estaba quedándome dormido- contesto Peeta.

-Juega conmigo, ¿si?- dijo Alane, sonriendo alegremente.

-¿Y a qué? Tienes que descansar, lo sabes- respondió él.

-Odio descansar, es aburrido.

-No lo es. ¡Ya sé! Juguemos a quien se queda callado más tiempo gana.

-Es muy aburrido ese juego.

-Perdiste. Intentémoslo otra vez.

-¡Que aburrido!

-Honestamente Alane, eres muy mala jugando a esto.

Ella iba a responder cuando una música en la televisión la interrumpió. Tomo el control e iba a apagarla cuando el rostro sonriente de Caesar apareció.

-Siempre me ha dado miedo él...- dijo Alane.

Peeta ahogo un grito.

Katniss entro en pantalla, sonriendo, pero aparte de eso no había ninguna señal de que estuviera bien. Bajo la capa de maquillaje se veían unas ojeras grandes y algunos cardenales azules. Se movía con dificultad, estaba más delgada y ocultaba muecas de dolor. Finnick la seguía en el mismo estado.

Aquello lo espanto. Los había visto hace pocos días, cinco, para ser exactos, y estaban en buen estado, sanos y fuertes. ¿Cómo pudieron deteriorarse tanto en tan poco tiempo? ¿Qué les hicieron para llegar a aquello?

Al sentarse ella soltó un pequeño grito.

Y él entendió todo.

Todo era una mentira. La primera entrevista era grabada. La pudieron hacer luego de sacarla de la arena, y luego hicieron con ellos lo que quisieran. Dos semanas enteras torturándolos, dejándolos casi muertos, llenas de sufrimiento y haciéndole sentir angustia y dolor. ¿Cómo puedo ser tan idiota?

-Hola Caesar- saludo Finnick con voz cansada.

-Hola chicas, ¿Cómo están?- pregunto cautelosamente Caesar.

-Bien...- contesto Katniss cortante.

El cuerpo le dolía demasiado. Sentía punzadas en cada parte de su ser. Apenas podía mover una parte de el sin soltar un gemido de sufrimiento. ¿Cómo aguantaría toda la entrevista?

-Katniss, hemos sabido que Peeta, junto con tu primo Gale y tu hermana Prim han estado ayudando a la rebelión, haciendo videos y promos. ¿Tienes algo que decirles?- pregunto Caesar.

-Si- ella se dio vuelta a la cámara con una mueca- Prim, se que estas oyéndome. Por favor, te pido que pienses por ti misma. No dejes que te controles. A mi me controlaron y mira como esta todo. Se que odias la violencia, no participes en esto. Gale, se lo que piensas y te entiendo, pero hay cosas mas importantes que eso. Piensa en mí, en lo que te pido. No permitas que te manipulen. Están presionándote para todo, y de seguro te sientes asfixiado como... conversamos la otra vez. Esto es parecido a...- ella trago saliva, nerviosa- Peeta... haz las cosas a tu modo, como tu mismo, como me dijiste hace un año, el día antes de la partida a la arena, luego de declararme tu amor. Estoy segura de que no confías en lo que ocurre. Se que no quieres esto, se que prefieres otra cosa... Por favor, tu... tu eres inteligente, tu debes comprender todo, sabes lo que esta ocurriendo. Ayúdame, ¿si?

Él entendió la indirecta. Np ayudes a la rebelión o me torturaran. Y ella tenía razón. Él no quería estar en la rebelión, la detestaba. No podía confiar en nadie, excepto en sus amigos. Pero tenia que hacerlo, era la única forma de protegerla y de salvarla.

-Finnick, ¿algún mensaje para tu amiga Johanna?

-Claro... Por favor Johanna, date cuenta de la realidad. Esto esta haciendo mucho daño, ¿es necesaria tanta violencia? Detente, te lo ruego. Todos te controlan y a ti no te gusta eso. Piensa en Annie, piensa en mí.

-¿Crees que los están usando?

-Si. Ellos no saben lo que en realidad esta en juego. Los mantienen en una burbuja y no les dicen la verdad. Los dejan ocultos en un caparazón y los manejan como quieren- contesto Finnick.

El símbolo del Capitolio apareció. La pantalla volvió a su programación habitual.

Alane miro a Peeta con miedo. Él estaba horrorizado. Las palabras de Finnick lo golpearon duro. _No les dicen la verdad. Los manejan como quieren_. Así se sentía en realidad: como un títere. Sentía que le mentían con respecto a la rebelión.

La puerta se abrió y Prim entro corriendo, sollozando.

-¡La torturan por nuestra culpa!- balbuceo ella, abrazándolo. Rápidamente le dejo el camisón húmedo.

-Tranquila Prim...- murmuro Alane suavemente- Ella es fuerte, ha logrado sobrevivir...

-No es justo...

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Gale entro esta vez. Se veía cansado.

-Plutarch... y Fulvia... vienen para acá... Digamos que no vimos la entrevista. No quiero mas morfina- farfullo él. Todos se miraron y asintieron. Prim se seco las lágrimas y para el instante en que los aludidos llegaron, ella fingió estar llorando de la risa con Gale mientras Alane jugaba con el rostro de Peeta.

Funciono.


	7. Capítulo V

Katniss se levanto con suavidad, sintiendo más dolor que nunca. Se tambaleo un momento y Finnick la sostuvo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, solo un poco cansada.

Un hombre la tomo del brazo y trastrabillo confundida.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto.

-Necesito un lugar mas privado- dijo Snow detrás de ella.

Se volteo y miro a Finnick, que trataba de soltarse de otro hombre. Todos evitaban poner sus ojos en ellos. Se alejaron rápidamente. Katniss quiso pedirles que fueran más lento, pero supuso que no seria una buena idea. Llegaron a la celda de torturas y la sentaron. Vaickor, Crydies y Detrick ya estaban allí.

-¿Qué ocurre?- repitió. Un golpe la acallo.

-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer- dijo Snow antes de salir.

-¡Hice lo ordenado!- grito Katniss. Nuevamente le pegaron.

-Anda a buscar la televisión y tres videos- le dijo Vaickor a Detrick. Él obedeció- Átala- le ordeno a Crydies. Vaickor se alejo y abrió una maleta. Saco una jeringa con un líquido verde.

-¿Qué es eso?- balbuceo ella mientras Crydies la amarraba a la silla. Deseo resistirse, pero supuso que quizás no sería lo más sensato.

-Esto te encantara- dijo Vaickor con una sonrisa irónica, acercándose con cuidado. Detrick llego e instalo la televisión con el video. Vaickor le enterró la jeringa en el brazo a Katniss, quien soltó un gemido. La pantalla se encendió; Prim le sonreía a la cámara.

Era la primera entrevista que le hicieron, cuando ella era uno de los ocho finalistas en la arena. Se estremeció sin saber por qué. La pantalla se volvió un poco brillante. Se sintió extraña, confundida... pero no era la primera vez que se sentía así, ¿verdad?

-¿Crees que Katniss ganara?- pregunto el reportero. Prim pareció titubear un momento... ¿o fue su imaginación?

-Si- contesto Prim. Katniss pestañeo.

¡Prim iba a decir que no! Nunca confió en ella, ¿Cómo pudo creer que quizás no ganaría? Ella siempre la quiso, la cuidaba, y Prim ni siquiera era capaz de apoyarla en los primeros juegos... ¡cuando se arriesgo por ella!

-¿Qué opinas de su relación con Peeta?

La pantalla volvió a brillar. Prim sonreía despectivamente.

-Creo que él tiene muy mal gusto.

Aquello le dolió en lo más profundo del alma. ¿Realmente creía eso? ¡No, no, no! No podía ser real, Prim nunca haría eso... ¡eran hermanas!

-¿Por qué crees que se ofreció como tributo?

La pantalla brillaba más que nunca.

-Siempre le ha gustado ser el centro de atención, no soporta que sea mejor que ella.

Un estremecimiento más fuerte la recorrió. ¡Aquella no era su hermana! Era otra persona... o quizás ni siquiera era humano... ¡Podía ser un muto! ¡Su hermana, la de verdad, la quería!

Sintió otro pinchazo en el brazo, más doloroso.

-¿Qué le dirías si estuviera escuchándote?

Deseo taparse los oídos, no seguir escuchando. Sintió su cuerpo pesado, agarrotado, la cabeza dándole vueltas. La respuesta le dolería. Por alguna razón lo sabía.

-Que ojala no vuelva- contesto Prim.

Aquello no era posible. ¿Cómo pudo decir algo tan cruel en frente de todo Panem? Debía de ser alguna mentira, tenía que serlo. Prim no habría participado de la rebelión si no la quisiera... Y cayó en la cuenta de algo. ¡Estaba viva! ¡Gale también! ¡Incluso Peeta estaba bien!

Soltó una risita, mareada, y de respuesta recibió un nuevo golpe. Alguien saco el video y puso otro. Gale miraba directamente a la cámara.

-¿Crees que Katniss vuelva?

El brillo aumento. Ella parpadeo.

-No, es muy débil- respondió Gale.

¿Realmente creía eso de ella? Luego de tantas horas juntos, ¿así terminaría todo? ¿Hablando mal de ella? Años siendo amigos, compartiendo, cuidándose entre ellos... ¿A eso se reduciría todo?

-Ella no es capaz de asesinar a nadie.

Si lo era. Lo hizo para protegerse, para proteger a Rue, para proteger a Peeta... ¡Lo podía hacer si era necesario!

-Es cobarde.

¿Cómo pudo? Rompió todos los lazos que los unían. No quiso seguir oyendo, lo odiaba. Como dejo de sentir algo fuerte por Prim, ya no quería saber nada de Gale.

Sentía su cuerpo entumecido, dormido. El dolor de cabeza se intensifico, tenía la boca seca, el brillo aumentaba. Pestañeo y descubrió que Gale ya no estaba... ahora Peeta sonreía. Otro pinchazo sin cuidado le hizo dar un respingo.

-Te vas a casar con Katniss, ¿cierto?

-No desperdiciaría mi vida con ella- contesto él.

Fue como si un balde de agua fría le recorriera el pecho. Él no pudo decir eso... ese no podía ser Peeta. Sonaba mal, sonaba horrible, pero... él la quería. Ella lo sabía. Por eso todos estaban seguros de que Peeta la amaba, porque era verdad.

-¿Te gustaría tener hijos con ella?- él se ruborizo y ella vio algo del chico que conocía, antes de que su expresión cambiara a una de asco.

-Por favor, no la soporto.

Sus pulmones se helaron, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos. ¿Por qué todos se burlaban de ella? Prim, Gale, Peeta. ¿Qué ocurría con todo el mundo? ¿Y como ella nunca se entero de esas palabras? ¿Eran entrevistas que al público no les gustaría?

-¿Crees que fue uno de los tributos mas fuertes desde el principio?

-Era débil, ni siquiera pudo salvar a la niña del Distrito 11.

Aquella respuesta la lleno de rabia. No había sido su culpa, ella quiso salvara. Hizo todo lo posible para llegar a tiempo, sacarla de ahí y seguir con su plan, ¡no era su culpa, no era su culpa!

Sintió un extraño escalofrió. Luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Plutarch y Fulvia acababan de irse, dejando a Alane, Prim, Gale y Peeta solos. Se miraron entre ellos con suspicacia. Prim se levanto, fue a la puerta, la abrió y miro afuera, cerrando luego de unos segundos.

-Camino libre- dijo ella con una sonrisa débil.

-¿Qué haremos? Vieron como estaban, ¿verdad?- pregunto Gale.

-¿Cómo fue posible que estuviera tan herida, si solo hace pocos días se veía sana?- murmuro Prim.

-La primera entrevista fue una mentira. La hicieron luego de sacarla de la arena y estas dos semanas han hecho lo que quieran con ella- contesto Peeta pálido.

-Sabia que había algo raro en el video de la entrevista y el de la tortura: el vestido era el mismo, solo que en la tortura estaba destrozado- respondió Prim.

-¿Qué haremos?- repitió Gale con el labio tembloroso- Tenemos que sacarla, no va a soportar mucho mas. Apenas podía caminar sin hacer una mueca de dolor.

-Tenemos que convencer a Coin. Hicimos el promo, aparecimos en televisión, ¿Qué más quiere? Dudo que este muy contenta ahora por lo que han dicho Katniss y Finnick, pero cumplimos nuestra parte del trato- dijo Peeta.

-¿Creen que la sacara?

-Por ahora no- contesto Alane. Todos la miraron sorprendidos- Oí a la presidenta diciendo que primero los utilizaría un momento, y que si no hacían lo que ella quería, nunca la sacarían.

-¿Cuándo oíste eso?- pregunto Peeta preocupado.

-Ayer fue a mi pieza. Ella no me gusta, me hice la dormida y comenzó a conversar con alguien.

-¿Qué mas oíste?- pregunto Gale.

-Dijo que tenía que recuperarme rápidamente para hacer unos videos, pero yo no quiero.

-No vas a hacer ningún video- dijo Peeta, molesto- ¿Y para que? Con Prim tiene suficiente.

-Necesita a alguien que demuestre paz e inocencia- contesto Prim- Yo ya crecí, me utiliza solo porque solo soy la hermana de Katniss. Alane es perfecta: joven, bonita e inocente. Además de que te tiene enamorado, Peeta.

-¡Peeta me ama!- grito Alane entusiasmada.

-¿Ves? Ella es de gran utilidad

-Bueno, pero no va a participar. Eres muy pequeña y fácil de manipular. De ahora en adelante no te alejaras de mi, excepto para ir al baño.

-Entendido mi capitán.

-Estas siendo muy sobreprotector Peeta, ¿lo sabias?- dijo Gale.

-Tal vez, pero si hubiera sido mas sobre protector con Katniss... ella quizás estaría aquí- contesto él.

Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio, pensativos.

-¿Dónde dormiré?- pregunto Alane de pronto.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando salgamos de aquí, ¿A dónde iré?

-A mi compartimiento, por supuesto- respondió Peeta.

-¿Podemos tener un perro?- dijo Alane. Prim y Gale soltaron unas risas.

-Claro que no. Pero Prim tiene un gato feo. Puedes jugar con el.

-Buttercup no es feo.

-He oído decir que se quiere casar contigo-dijo seriamente Gale.

-¡Pido ser la madrina!

-No me voy a casar con Buttercup.

-¿Le romperás el corazón?- Peeta se rió, divertido.

-Están celosos.

-Si, de un gato feo.

-¡No es feo!

-Es un gato sexy- comenzaron a reírse entre ellos con mas fuerza por el comentario de Gale- Katniss siempre decía...- No termino la frase, sintiéndose melancólico.

-¿Qué podemos hacer para sacarla?- murmuro Peeta.

-Tendremos que convencer a Coin- contesto Prim- Podrías seducirla, Peeta.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Ella te ama. He visto como se miran.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

-Todos lo hemos visto. Quizás no quiera rescatar a Catnip para quedarse contigo- dijo Gale pensativamente.

-Son unos depravados.

-Peeta es solo mío- reclamo Alane.

-¡Uuuuuuy!- gritaron Prim y Gale.

-He considerado seriamente lo del aerodeslizador, Gale. Podríamos robar uno e ir buscarla- dijo Peeta cambiando de tema.

-Si, y luego podríamos hacernos amigos de los mutos. ¿Cómo robaremos uno sin que se den cuenta?

-No he diseñado muy bien mi plan.

-Si me percate de eso. Solo tendremos que presionar a Coin para rescatarla.

-Era mejor el plan de los aerodeslizadores.

-Tal vez. ¿Qué crees que le estén haciendo ahora?

-De seguro la están torturando- mascullo Peeta- No soporto que ella este allá, y que nosotros no podamos ayudarla.

-Pero, ¿Cómo la sacaremos?- pregunto Prim afligida.

-Podríamos convencerlos de uno en uno, ¿les parece?- respondió Gale.

-Seria un proceso muy lento, y para cuando ya estén todos convencidos... ella puede estar... muerta- balbuceo Peeta nervioso.

-No tengo ninguna otra idea- murmuro Gale.

-Seguir haciendo promos y satisfacer a Coin-dijo Prim.

-Bien, pero Alane no va a participar- acepto Peeta.

-¿Y si le decimos a Coin que Alane participara si rescata a Katniss?- ofreció Gale.

-Ahí podríamos convencerla.

-Puede que sirva, pero Coin es muy tramposa. Ya vieron en que problema estamos solo porque ella se negara a rescatar a Katniss- contesto Peeta.

-Todavía no sabemos si lo hará-comento Prim. Todos la miraron con ironia- Vale, es estúpido lo que dije.

-¿Y si hacemos solo un promo mas, y si no la rescata nos negamos a participar?- dijo Gale.

-No creo que nos quede otra alternativa- Peeta suspiro, cansado. Prim se levanto y fue a la puerta.

-Tengo que volver a mi pieza. Mi mamá se asustara si no me ve allí. Últimamente anda muy sobre protectora por lo de Katniss- explico ella.

-Te acompaño. De seguro mamá me ira a ver- Gale se paro y salió junto a Prim, conversando.

-Nos tenemos el uno al otro, ¿verdad?- le murmuro Alane a Peeta, mirándolo directamente con sus ojos verdes.

-Claro. Siempre vas a contar conmigo- respondió él. Ella sonrió y se acurruco a su lado. Comenzó a quedarse dormida lentamente- ¿Sabes algo?

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero- Peeta sonrió y la rodeo con el brazo. Le dio un beso suave en la frente.

-Yo también te quiero.


	8. Capítulo VI

Sintió algo húmedo en su frente y parpadeo, desorientada. Tenía la boca seca, la garganta rasposa, la cabeza dándole vueltas, el cuerpo entumecido. Logro enfocar la habitación... no era su celda. Seguía en la sala de tortura, amarrada a la silla. La televisión había desaparecido, pero Vaickor le sonreía con burla. Recordo lo ocurrido hace unas... ¿horas? ¿Minutos?; y un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

-¿Qué... hora eso?- farfullo Katniss con un murmullo apenas audible.

-Llevas inconsciente tres horas- contesto Vaickor- Vamos a divertirnos un momento- ella se estremeció y recordó lo ocurrido.

¿Todo había sido real? Las palabras hirientes y crueles de Prim, Gale y Peeta resonaron en sus oídos y se sintió enferma. ¿Cómo pudieron decir eso, hacerle daño de es manera? ¿Acaso creían que nunca se enteraría de ello? No, no era posible. Debía de ser alguna cruel broma, o imaginación suya. Y... ¿Por qué había visto ese extraño brillo? ¿A que correspondería? ¿Podría tener alguna problema en la vista o que?

La puerta se abrió con fuerza y Detrick entro riéndose, arrastrando a alguien consigo. Una cabellera larga y pelirroja. La Avox. Tenia el rostro magullado, su ropa hecha jirones, sangre en las piernas... Y detrás de ella venia Darius en el mismo estado. Crydies entro último.

-No, suéltenlo... déjenlos en paz...- balbuceo Katniss.

-Primero un poco de entretención- contesto Vaickor socarronamente.

-Deténganse...

Vaickor abrió su chaqueta y busco algo en un bolsillo interior. Saco un cuchillo con puna, dentado, plateado. Se acerco a Katniss y le corto un mechón de pelo que le cubría el rostro. Sonrió con mofa, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la Avox.

-¿Sabes como se llama, chica en llamas?- pregunto el hombre, tomando el cabello de la chica, tirándolo y poniéndole el cuchillo en su garganta. Katniss negó- ¿Por qué no se lo dices, muchacha?- se burlo. La chica soltó un gemido- Ah, verdad. No tienes lengua. ¿Les gustaría jugar a algo? Se llama "adivina el nombre". Si Katniss no sabe y sus intentos son fallidos, le haremos una herida a la Avox. ¿Les gusta?

-¡No!- grito Katniss.

-A mi si. Pero no te preocupes, te daré una pista. Comienza con _L_

Katniss abrió la boca, pero no soltó ningún sonido. ¿Qué podía decir? La Avox abrió su boca e hizo una mímica con ella. Katniss la miro detenidamente hasta que comprendió.

-Le... le sigue una _a_- mascullo ella. La Avox se vio aliviada y Vaickor molesto.

-Continua.

La Avox abrió nuevamente su boca. Esta vez Katniss se confundió.

-Una… una _B-_ susurro, temblorosa. Vaickor sonrió con crueldad.

Levantando el cuchillo, se lo enterró a la Avox en un hombro. Un sonido gutural, parecido a un gemido escapo de los labios de ella. Era horrendo, estremecedor. Ella se retorció sin lograr nada efectivo. Vaickor arranco el cuchillo ocasionando el mismo sonido atroz. La sangre empapo la ropa de la chica.

-¡No! ¡Era una… _v_!- grito Katniss aterrada.

-¿Qué sigue?

La Avox, transpirando y sollozando, levanto la cabeza. Siguió con la mímica en sus labios.

-Una… una _i_- la chica siguió con la otra letra, mas complicada por el movimiento de su boca- ¿Una _s_?

Esta vez Vaickor enterró el cuchillo en el muslo de la Avox, quien soltó el sonido parecido a un gemido, estremeciendo a Katniss. La muchacha estaba pálida, temblaba descontroladamente, parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-¡Una _n_, una _n_!- chillo Katniss.

El suelo se estaba manchando con la sangre. Darius abrió los ojos y dejo escapar el gemido gutural al ver la escena. Trato de retroceder, pero Crydies lo aferro con fuerza.

-Te quedan dos letras, pero esta vez le taparemos la boca a la soplona- Vaickor le cubrió con su mano la boca de la Avox, que abrió mas sus ojos con terror- ¿Qué continua?- la chica bajo sus ojos y levanto un dedo.

-La _i_… y… y…- la Avox levanto dos dedos y con el índice de su otra mano, lo cruzo por la mitad de su _V_ formada- y… una _a._

Vaickor hizo una mueca de rabia y le enterró el cuchillo a la Avox en un costado, quien soltó el gemido cargado de dolor y agonía. Se estremeció un momento, Vaickor la soltó y cayó al suelo. Su pecho subía y bajaba con mayor lentitud cada vez. Hasta que se paro.

-¡Monstruo! ¡Asesino! ¡Supe su nombre, te lo dije y la mataste!- grito Katniss con los ojos llenos de lagrimas. Vaickor la golpeo en el rostro.

-Hicieron trampa- contesto él con calma- Detrick, saca el cadáver- el aludido obedeció rápidamente- Trae a nuestro amigo, Crydies- empujaron a Darius enfrente de ella- ¿Cómo jugaremos ahora?

-¡Paren, por favor!- rogo Katniss.

Le tiraron el cabello a Darius y lo arrastraron hasta la pared. Él trato de resistirse sin tener ningún resultado. Vaickor le tomo la muñeca y sonrió con crueldad.

-Los dedos ya no te sirven, ¿sabes?- Crydies retuvo a Darius, quien se retorcía de miedo. Vaickor miro a Katniss con burla, y sin pensarlo, sin decir nada, le corto el meñique a Darius, quien dejo escapar un sonido gutural, doloroso. La sangre empapo su mano rápidamente. Estaba mortalmente pálido, su cuerpo sufría de espasmos, su rostro se encontraba surcado de lágrimas.

-Déjenlo en paz- sollozo Katniss.

Vaickor le corto el dedo índice a Darius. Él volvió a estremecerse, hizo un ruido raro, un quejido. La habitación estaba llena de olor a sangre cuando le cortaron el dedo corazón. Ahora Darius parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Vaickor soltó una risa cuando el dedo anular cayó al suelo. Katniss sentía deseos de vomitar al ver tanta sangre. No le gustaba, la odiaba, la detestaba. Se escucho el último sonido gutural y ella vio la mano de Darius. O lo que quedaba de ella. Ahora era solo un muñón empapado de sangre. Él estaba lívido, transpiraba y temblaba. El suelo tenia un color carmesí.

-Eso fue divertido. Crydies, devuélvelo a la celda- Crydies lo tomo de los pies y lo arrastro fuera de la habitación. Luego Vaickor se inclino ante Katniss- Ojala eso te sirva de lección. Esto es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que somos capaces, ¿entendido?

-Si- mascullo ella mirándolo con odio.

La golpeo en la cabeza con fuerza, dejándola inconsciente.

* * *

La puerta se cerró tras ellos. Miraron de reojo a Coin, que no los tomaba en cuenta. Se sentaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, excepto Alane, que se sentó en las rodillas de Peeta.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Gale hostilmente.

-Mas respeto, soldado Hawthorne- contesto Coin mirándolo- Queremos hacer un nuevo promo, en el Distrito 12.

-Oh, que bien por usted- dijo Prim con frialdad.

-¿Cuándo sacaran a Katniss?- pregunto Peeta.

-Cuando estemos satisfechos con su trabajo. Y si siguen contestando así no llegaremos a nada- respondió Coin.

-Ese no fue nuestro trato. Prometió sacarla si hacíamos un promo, lo cual ya hicimos- contesto Prim.

-No, prometí que los rescataría y los indultaría. Nunca dije cuando.

-Entonces no hay mas promos- Peeta se levanto y le tomo la mano a Alane- Vámonos.

-Un momento- dijo Coin. Si la niña quiere quedarse aquí va a tener que hacer promos. Todos colaboramos en algo acá. Ella no puede hacer la excepción.

-Va a hacer otras cosas menos promos- respondió Peeta.

-¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer una niña de su edad?

-Y me hare cargo de ella.

-Entonces ella no recibirá comida- Peeta apretó los dientes, furioso- Tu decides soldado Mellark. Tú o ella.

-¿Cuándo sacaran a Katniss?- repitió él.

-En una semana más. Lo prometo- dijo Coin.

-Yo hare el promo. Iré al Distrito 12. Alane me va a acompañar- contesto Peeta.

-Yo también voy si jura sacarla en una semana mas- dijo Prim.

-Lo juro.

-En ese caso igual iré- Gale se levanto- ¿Cuándo iremos?

-Hoy en la tarde, ¿esta bien?

-Si. Johanna, ¿iras?

-Si… espero. Últimamente no me he sentido muy capacitada, así que todavía no se.

-Esta vez queremos que sea un promo más emotivo, ¿entendido?

-¿En que sentido?- murmuro Peeta.

-Muéstrense en su lado más humano, ¿les parece?

-No sabíamos que nos comportábamos como animales- Peeta enarco las cejas. Coin frunció el ceño. Se veía irritada.

-Pueden irse- dijo ella con frialdad- Vayan al aerodeslizador a las 15:00 hrs.

Todos se levantaron y salieron. Cuando Peeta empezó a cerrar la puerta alcanzo a oír:

-…estoy aburrida de que esos niños hagan lo que quieran.

Él sonrió con complicidad hacia Alane, que también alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo Coin. Le quiño un ojo y le tomo la mano.

-Vieron la entrevista, ¿verdad?- pregunto Johanna cuando se alejaron lo suficiente del salón.

-Si. ¿Por qué Coin no ha dicho nada sobre ello?- contesto Gale.

-Cree que ustedes no lo vieron. De esa forma, ella piensa que son más fáciles de manipular- explico ella-. Claro que con la demostración que hicieron hoy dudo que crea que son manipulables.

-Nos hizo trampa. Se merecía nuestra antipatía- respondió Peeta.

-Claro. Nos anda mandado como quiere. No se como la escogieron para presidente- murmuro Peeta.

-He escuchado varios rumores sobre ello, ¿saben? El pueblo tampoco esta feliz con ella. Se dice que su elección no fue justa. Que los demás candidatos murieron en situaciones realmente extrañas… y que nunca pudieron probar la culpabilidad de ella. Como Coin fue la única candidata que quedo tuvieron que escogerla. Pero son solo rumores- añadió, viendo las miradas de los demás.

-Yo creo que es capaz de eso, ¿saben?-dijo Prim.

Llegaron al comedor y entraron. Cada uno tomo su bandeja, sacaron la comida del día (arroz con alubias y un pedazo de carne) y fueron a la mesa mas lejana. No deseaban ser oídos por otros.

-También he visto que Plutarch, Haymitch y Boggs no están felices con como ha manejado todo esto- dijo Gale.

-Se esta haciendo muy adicta al poder- comento Prim.

-Y a manipular- agrego Alane.

-Alguien tiene que detenerla antes de que haga algo… horrible- mascullo Johanna.

-Ella quiere gobernar Panem. Y quiere que la apoyemos. Y no estamos colaborando. ¿Creen que…?

-Si, lo hará de ser necesario- le interrumpió Gale a Peeta.

Comieron en silencio por un momento, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando ya casi terminaron, Gale dijo:

-Podríamos huir, ¿saben? Como me dijo Katniss hace unos meses- todos lo miraron lentamente.

-¿A dónde iríamos?- le pregunto Peeta. Gale se encogió de hombros.

-Al bosque, al desierto, al norte, al sur, al este, al oeste, hay un montos de posibilidades. Vamos cazando, nos convertimos en ermitaños…

-Wow, esa idea es muy atrayente- se burlo Prim.

-¿Y Katniss?- dijo Peeta.

-Dudo que Coin vaya a rescatarla. ¿Por qué no vamos nosotros?

-Conseguiremos que nos maten- contesto Johanna.

-Y si a Coin se le ocurre sacarla de seguro no tendrá piedad de ella- agrego Peeta.

-Si, es una mala idea- apoyo Gale-. Pero no soporto que nos controle como quiera.

-Yo tampoco, pero no podemos hacer nada más. Solo hagamos un promo mas, si ella se niega a rescatarla… podemos irnos- dijo Prim.

-La echo de menos- murmuro Peeta.

Miro de reojo a Gale quien se tenso visiblemente ante el comentario. Nunca hablaban de ello, evitaban ese tema a propósito para no discutir ni separarse. Para enfrentar a Coin tenían que estar todos unidos, no alejados. Pero sabían que en algún momento tendrían que hablar de ello. ¿Qué harían si es que Katniss volvía? ¿Serian nuevamente… "enemigos"? ¿Y a quien… escogería ella? Katniss tendría la última palabra. Él siempre respetaría su decisión, fuera cual fuera. Si no lo escogía le dolería, pero deseaba que ella fuera feliz. Aquello era lo más importante.

-Yo también la echo de menos- susurro Gale.

Peeta recordó cuando los vio tomados de la mano, luego de que a Gale lo curaran de sus azotes. Se sintió molesto, celoso y apenado. Leyó la culpabilidad de ella en sus ojos y supo que se habían besado. Fue doloroso. Se sintió herido. Sabia que no eran nada, que el futuro matrimonio seria una farsa, pero no pudo evitar sentirse así. La quería mas que a nada en el mundo… ¿Era eso tan malo?

-¿Qué van a hacer?- pregunto Johanna.

-Hay que esperar y hacer el promo- contesto Prim.

Peeta sabia que a eso no se refería Johanna.


	9. Capítulo VII

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno, aquí les traigo un capítulo más corto que los otros, y un poco más... eh... _relajado_... creo xDD Ojala les guste porque lo hice con amo 3 Y espero actualizar pronto, ya que esta semana es la última semana de pruebas antes de salir de vacaciones de invierto e.e

Quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan a escribir 3 Gracias a

-Sass16

-Neo GS

-Desconocida

-Peetkat

-ErandiGuz

-blueandblues

-Abril500

-liz0609

¡De verdad, sus comentarios me motivan!

* * *

Cerró la llave del grifo y tambaleándose se acostó en la cama. Su ropa estaba impregnada con sangre y el olor la mareaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas, un sudor frio le recorría al recordar la tortura de Darius, junto con la muerte de Lavinia. Todo era su culpa. Si hubiera hecho lo pedido no estaría ahí, no se habría enterado de las palabras crueles, irónicas y despectivas de Gale, Prim y Peeta. Y es que todavía no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo pudieron decir eso? ¿Todo lo que habían pasado juntos no significaba nada? ¿Fingieron llevarse bien con ella por lastima?

-¿Katniss?- susurro Finnick, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones.

-¿Si?- dijo ella.

-Háblame de algo- pidió él.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Cuéntame una historia, ¿te parece?

-No se ninguna. ¿Tienes alguna tú?

-Tampoco- Finnick dejo escapar una risa y Katniss sonrió- ¿Quieres saber cómo conocí a Annie y me enamore de ella?

-Claro- él tomo aire y comenzó a hablar:

-Ella es menor que yo por dos años. Fui su mentor cuando fue escogida como tributo. Al principio apenas la tome en cuenta, después de todo, yo tenía 19 años y ella 17. Además no era mi tipo- soltó una risa nuevamente, con melancolía- Annie, junto con otro chico… se llamaba Kiems… de seguro te acuerdas de él, fue uno de los últimos tributos en morir, se convirtieron en amigos enseguida. No me gusto, porque era mejor entrar a la arena sin lazos afectivos., y se los advertía, pero Annie era un poco rebelde, así que me ignoraba. A veces se ponía un poco pesada conmigo y no sabía porque. Luego de dos días en el Capitolio me di cuenta de que ella era mucho más irritante cuando me veía con alguna chica en mi regazo, coqueteando con ella- su risa se volvió más suave y dulce-. Tenía que comportarme de esa manera, Snow lo había dicho… así que yo obedecía. Converse con ella y me dijo que tenía que concentrarme en ellos, que no podía ir besando a chicas por doquier. Le pregunte con picardía el por qué se preocupaba tanto por mí, ¡y ella se ruborizo! No fue mucho, pero lo note. El rubor desapareció, ella se levanto y se fue. No le tome mayor importancia… hasta que salieron las calificaciones. Kiems recibió un ocho… y Annie un cinco. En vez de sentirse mal, rompió a reír. La mire detenidamente, observando sus labios, sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo… y me gusto. Ella me pillo observándola, se ruborizo mucho más fuerte que la vez anterior y se calló. De ahí comencé a observarla de reojo. La primera vez que me dije que la quería fue… la noche antes de que comenzaran los juegos. Quise decírselo, pero no tuve oportunidad. Cuando entro a la arena me sentí… molesto, triste y asustado. Logro sobrevivir junto con Kiems a la matanza de la Cornucopia y se hicieron aliados, algo que ya intuía que ocurriría, pero no podía dejar de sentirme extrañamente celoso. Lo que más me gusto de ella fue que nunca asesino a alguien… intencionalmente ni a menos que fuese necesario. Kiems si lo hizo. La cuidaba mucho, por lo que creo que estaba enamorado de ella. Quedaron los ocho finalistas: dos del Distrito 1; una chica del Distrito 3; un chico del Distrito 7; los dos del Distrito 10 y Annie con Kiems. Los vigilantes comenzaron a aburrirse, por lo que pusieron más obstáculos. El chico del Distrito 7 mato a Kiems, y Annie lo mato a él. Ella lo vio todo. Fue un espectáculo horrible: todo el césped lleno de sangre, la cabeza de Kiems… Los del Distrito 1 y 10 se encontraron, se pelearon entre ellos hasta que el chico del Distrito 1 salió con vida. Fue el único de todos ellos. Así quedaron los tres.

"Annie ya estaba… un poco demente por lo ocurrido. Los vigilantes hicieron todo lo posible para reunirlos, para que el _triunfo_ fuera más grande y que finalmente quedara el vencedor. Lo lograron y fue una masacre. Annie corría, huyendo de rastroavispulas y choco con el chico del Distrito 1. Él comenzó a atacarla y ella a esquivar golpes tanto como podía, hasta que la chica del 3 llego. Annie ya estaba herida, sentada en el suelo y apoyada en el árbol. El chico no le prestó atención y se dirigió a la otra muchacha. Annie lo contemplo todo, ¿sabes? Como él le enterró la lanza en el brazo a la chica. Como ella se la saco y le abrió el estomago al chico. Como él tomo una roca y le rompió un lado de la cara a la chica. Y como ella lo mato sacando un cuchillo de su bota y cortándole en cuello. Cuando sonó el cañonazo, la chica se permitió un breve descanso. Annie se cubría la herida en su costado. La muchacha finalmente se levanto, tomo la lanza y se acerco a Annie. Recuerdo que comencé a gritar como loco, rogando que ella se levantara. La muchacha se arrodillo ante Annie y le susurro:

-Lo siento.

"Levanto la lanza y de improviso Annie se levanto y le enterró el cuchillo que tenía guardado a la muchacha. La chica no tuvo tiempo para gritar. Sonó el cañonazo y Annie se desmayo.

"Cuando despertó yo estaba allí. Ella me miro confundida. Aquellos fueron sus primeros signos de locura: su mirada. Me levante, la abrace y solo… solo la bese- La voz de Finnick comenzó a quebrarse-. Annie se alejo asustada, me miraba como a un extraño. Fue una sensación horrible, quise… quise morirme. Tuve que explicarle todo, hasta que ella comenzó a recordar y a entender. Al final me miro directamente a los ojos y me dijo:

-Yo te quería. Creo que aun lo hago.

"Esa noche Snow me llamo a su oficina. Me dijo que no me podía enamorar de ella, que nuestro trato no era así. Pensé en alejarme de Annie, pero no podía. Sentía mucho dolor al verla tan indefensa, tan perdida y con miedo. En público estaba obligado a mantener las distancias. A veces ella no me entendía y se enojaba conmigo, pero en privado… éramos solo uno, ¿me entiendes?

"Ahora entiendes el porqué Mags se ofreció como tributo por Annie en estos juegos. Annie me enseño lo que es el verdadero amor. Yo era suyo y de nadie más. Ella era mía. No me importaban las mujeres con las que aparentaba estar, solo esperaba irme y volver con ella. Al final creo que comenzó a entender lo ocurrido, pero aun se molestaba mucho por lo que hacía. No se lo culpo. No se lo merecía. Había pasado por mucho y…

Finnick no pudo terminar. Comenzó a llorar, desconsolado.

-¡No puedo dejar que le hagan daño! Ella es todo lo que tengo… Cada vez que la torturan… me siento morir… ella me mira con suplica, con dolor… ¡Y no puedo hacer nada! Jure protegerla, jure cuidarla…

-Ella lo va a entender- trato de consolar Katniss, sintiéndose inútil.

-¡Hago todo lo posible para que no le hagan daño, pero no sirve!... ¡Ya no se qué hacer!

-Finnick, escúchame. No la van a matar. La necesitan para manejarte.

-Aquello no me consuela- dijo Finnick, riendo ahogadamente.

-Lo sé. ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? Solo déjame pensar en una…

Una puerta se cerró con fuerza, interrumpiendo a Katniss. Ella retrocedió, asustada. ¿Qué le harían ahora? ¿Cómo la torturarían? Se acostó, temblando. La celda de su puerta se abrió, dando paso a Vaickor que le sonreía con burla.

-Vamos a divertirnos, ¿te parece?- canturreo él, entrando. Le tomo el brazo con fuerza y la arrastro hacia afuera. Ella vio el rostro de Finnick por la pequeña ventanilla de la celda. Se le veía horrorizado. Vaickor la llevo hasta la celda de tortura.

-¿Cómo está Darius?- murmuro Katniss, trastrabillando.

-Supongo que bien. No puedo saberlo, ya que no habla- se burlo Vaickor-. Ahora no nos divertiremos con él, sino contigo.

Ella se estremeció involuntariamente. ¿Le mostrarían más videos? ¿O la torturarían físicamente? ¿Que era preferible?

Al llegar la ataron a la silla. Ella quiso oponer resistencia, pero estaba muy débil. No había comido nada desde el día anterior, solo estaba tomando agua. Instalaron la televisión junto con el video y pusieron un CD. Vaickor lo detuvo, abrió un botiquín y saco una jeringa que contenía el mismo liquido de la otra vez.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!- pregunto Katniss. Vaickor sonrió, busco la vena en el cuello de ella y ella sintió el pinchazo- ¿Qué es?- repitió en un susurro.

-Algo que nos gusta- contesto Crydies.

-Los odio… los odio…- barboteo Katniss, sintiéndose mareada. Ya había experimentado aquella sensación, pero ¿Dónde? No podía recordarlo, su mente estaba nublada. Vio por el rabillo del ojo un movimiento a su lado derecho. Enfoco su vista ahí y contemplo algo negro, peludo, grotesco. ¿Una araña? ¡¿Una araña gigante?!- ¡Aléjenla, aléjenla!- chillo. La araña se le acercaba de a poco; escucho unas risas lejanas. Qué extraño. El bicho tenía un brillo desenfocado a su alrededor.

-Creo que me excedí un poco- dijo alguien, entre risas. Reconocía la voz. Era… ¿era Peeta?

Desvió sus ojos de la araña. Peeta le sonreía con burla. ¿Cómo podía estar ahí? ¿No estaba en el Distrito 13? ¿Y por qué no le ayudaba? Estaba como lo recordaba, como lo había visto la última vez. Con gran esfuerzo lo dejo de mirar, buscando con sus ojos a la araña… pero había desaparecido

-¿Dónde está?- musito Katniss, volviendo a mirarlo- ¿Dónde está la araña?- Peeta se rio con socarronería. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

-¿Qué araña, estúpida?- dijo otra voz. También la conocía.

-¿Gale?- ella miro a su… ¿a su amigo? Del mismo modo que Peeta, se burlaba de ella. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-Oh, ya entiendo…- murmuro Peeta.

-¿Qué cosa?- mascullo Katniss. De respuesta, Peeta la bofeteo.

Tardo en procesar lo ocurrido. Su mejilla estaba roja, dolorida, caliente. ¿La… la bofeteo? ¿Peeta? ¿El muchacho dulce, comprensivo, amable? ¿El que le ofreció su vida? ¿Aquello era posible? En un mudo paralelo tal vez, pero ¿en la realidad? No, era imposible. Entonces, ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir? Él nunca le haría daño, él… él simplemente no podía.

-¿Por qué?- susurro Katniss, mirándolo directamente. ¿Sus ojos siempre habían sido tan fríos?

-Porque te odiamos- contesto otra voz, dulce (pero peligrosa) y cantarina.

Prim.

Al principio se sintió confundida. Luego esperanzada. Finalmente horrorizada. ¿Habían atrapado a Prim? ¿La iban a torturar? ¡No! ¡A cualquiera menos a su hermana!

-Estamos apoyando al Capitolio, ¿sabes eso? Somos informantes- dijo Gale.

-Nos encanta ver cómo te torturan- agrego Peeta.

-Siempre te hemos odiado- apoyo Prim.

-¡Mentira! ¡Mentira!- grito Katniss. ¿Por qué sentía las voces distorsionadas?

-Nos das pena- Peeta seguía sonriendo con crueldad. Él nunca le sonreía así, él jamás era así…

-¡Son mutos! ¡Son mutos!- chillo ella con rabia. Las risas distorsionadas invadieron su cabeza- ¡Los matare, lo juro!- Gale, con crueldad, tomo un cuchillo y le hizo un corte en el brazo- ¡Aléjate, muto asqueroso!

Oh, como los odiaba… Eran unos traidores, unos egoístas, interesados solo en ellos. Se vendieron al Capitolio, y no conforme con eso se burlaban de ella. Nunca, en todo lo que le quedaba de vida, los perdonaría. Si salía viva (lo cual era poco probable) los cazaría de uno en uno. Los torturaría, se reiría de ellos, y al final… al final los mataría.

Katniss se juro matarlos.

* * *

¿Reviews? Sí, lo sé, decidí cambiar un poco la historia de Finnick y Annie :33 ¿Cómo me quedo? (:


End file.
